Darien the Sleeze COMPLETE and REVISED!
by Mysterious Writah
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Serena finally finds Mr. Right, but what happens when Mr. Right turns out to be Mr. Sleeze? Will she stay with him after her heart has been shattered time and again? Will Mr Sleeze fall in love with her and finally turn into Mr Right? S&D, M
1. The Meeting

HEY! IN CASE PPL HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHY THIS IS THE SAME STORY AS MAYBE SOME OF YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN READING (UP TO CHAPTER 23) IT IS BECAUSE SOMEHOW MY OLD ACCOUNT IS NO LONGER ACTIVE, MAKING ME LOOSE ALL OF MY REVIEWS AND I HAD OVER A HUNDRED OF THEM TOO! OH WELLZ, I'LL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER EVERY TWO DAYS (IF I GET ANY REVIEWS) UNTIL I REACH CHAPTER 23. CYA FOLKS AND PLZ RR!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**It was Mina's new boyfriend, Andrew's, birthday and Andrew and his friends organized an outing to the city to celebrate.  
  
Even though Serena and Andrew had never met before, Serena was invited anyway since she was, after all, Mina's best friend (and she wanted to check out Andrew's friends anyway).  
  
Mina arrived at Serena's place at nine thirty sharp and with the two girls in their gear and Mina holding Andrew's present, the two girls bought together, they walked to Box Hill train station, where they were meeting up.  
  
The guys were already there when the girls arrived, and when they did, Mina introduced Serena to Andrew and his friends: Darien, Chad, Alan and Sammy. Andrew was about the same height as Serena, but still taller than Mina, with brown hair, 'he looks good enough for Mina' Serena thought to herself. In fact all of the guys seem to be Mina's height apart from Darien who was slightly taller than the others, from Mina's information that was due to the fact he plays basketball while all the others were into Hockey. All of the guys seemed pretty good looking as well, only that Chad has a girlfriend who is standing next to him right now, her name was Rini.  
  
The group of teenagers chatted about what they were planning to do that day, they're firstly going to see a movie, have lunch, go to 'Whitehouse' the local arcade centre, shopping and then go home. To Serena, all of them seemed to be easy going and chatty, which was good. They were lucky to find a group of six chairs and two behind empty when they got onto the train. Darien and Serena had the window seats, facing each other, while Chad and his girlfriend sat next to Darien and Andrew and Mina next to Serena with Sammy and Alan behind. At first they all chatted in a huge group for a while but later just drifted off. Now Sammy and Alan are raving on about hockey and the two pairs of lovebirds couldn't get enough of each other.  
  
Looking at the couples, Serena sighed and looked outside the window. After a while, Serena was getting dizzy from starring outside and caught a sight to Darien gazing at her. When he caught her eye, he grinned, nodded towards the couples and pretended that he felt cold by rubbing his arms, which Serena couldn't help noticing was pretty well toned with it bearing out from Darien's black sleeveless shirt. Serena laughed quietly, pointed to herself and then showed two fingers which indicated 'me too'. Throughout the rest of the trip, the two sent messages to each other by made up sign language.  
  
In the city, the two acted as if they knew each other for years by joking around and trying to trip each other when they actually only knew each other for no longer than an hour.  
  
After the movie, they went to a Japanese restaurant and went 'Dutch' for their lunch. While the three girls went to the bathroom to fix their make- up (or in Serena's case, just to tie her hair back and a bit of lip gloss) the guys placed a combination of soy sauce, pepper and salt into all of the girl's cups of tea. The girls didn't realize when they returned. Serena was holding her cup and was about to take a sip when Darien gently stepped on her toe from underneath the table (they were sitting next to each other), Darien also took a sip of his own cup and gazed into Serena meaningfully, indicating her not to drink the cup. Of course, Serena realized then placed her cup down while Mina and Rini took their sip and almost choked.  
  
While they were eating Serena pretended to drop her spoon and whispered 'thank you' while picking it up on Darien's side so only he was able to hear. Darien didn't act like he heard anything but Serena could tell he did since she saw the left side of his lip curling up slightly.  
  
After lunch, Mina and Andrew decided to go shopping as a part of his punishment for not warning her about her cup of tea earlier when it was actually Chad who was the one who thought of the idea. Mina offered Serena to go with them but Serena didn't want to since she'll be the third wheel, but with Chad and Rini gone to the movies again, she was the only girl left.  
  
"Don't worry you two, Serena would be fine with us," Darien smiled as Serena looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"But Sere," Mina began but with a clear grin and nudge in the elbow by Andrew she smiled, "okay, I'll leave Serena in your safe hands then." And before Serena could say the lovebirds walked off.  
  
"Umm.. So what exactly are we doing?" Serena asked the guys.  
  
"Sammy and I are planning to check out some game stores," Allan said.  
  
"Ok," Serena said slowly starring at Darien silently pleading for help.  
  
"How's this, you two go off and we'll go somewhere else?" Darien offered. At first Serena didn't really like the sound of that since after all, she only knew Darien for a few hours but then, didn't she know all of them for a few hours?  
  
"That sounds good, since we can tell already that you two would prefer to be alone," Sammy grinned. Serena could feel herself blushing while the two guys walked off.  
  
"So where are we going?" Serena asked.  
  
"How does ice-skating sound?" Darien asked  
  
"Bust I've never been before."  
  
"I haven't either, I always wanted to go and give it a shot."  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to fall like so many times."  
  
"Well that makes both of us doesn't it?" Darien grinned and with that, the two caught a tram to the nearest ice-skating rink.  
  
Serena was having some trouble with her ice-skating shoes and Darien helped her, Serena couldn't help noticing that Darien's got nice hands unlike so much other guy's that Serena had seen before. The two were holding onto the edge for the first time around the rink. Then Darien took his hands off and skated a few meters then looked back at Serena, who was obviously impressed. Darien did a signal for her to follow him but Serena didn't. Darien half-skated the entire rink slowly to show Serena how easy it was, but Serena still stuck to the side. Darien then went to Serena and offered her his hand and biting her lower lip Serena took it. She did quite well actually, until Darien slipped his hand out of hers and then she slipped and made the back of her jeans wet all over. Darien was laughing so much that he nearly slipped himself, but caught his balance just in time; Serena was laughing her head off as well.  
  
"Come one Serena, get up now," Darien said after he stopped laughing.  
  
"My butt hurts," Serena laughed.  
  
"Come on, get up."  
  
"I told you, I can't."  
  
"Here," Darien laughed then offered his hand. Grinning, Serena took it and pulled Darien down as well. This time, only Serena laughed.  
  
"Hey! I was trying to be nice here!" Darien said, then seeing Serena laughing he started to laugh as well. The two went around the rink together after got to their feet again, with occasional slipping and laughing along the way. Then it was time to meet up with the others again.  
  
The others were pretty surprised to see the two soaking wet from the hips and down.  
  
"What happened with you two?" Andrew asked through his laughter.  
  
"You two went swimming with your clothes on or something?" even Sammy couldn't help to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, we decided to go skinny dipping but forgot to take our clothes off," Darien said hysterically.  
  
"What happened Sere?" Mina asked, she was giggling herself.  
  
"We just went ice-skating, that was it," Serena replied.  
  
"And you two tripped over time after time," Andrew said, grinning.  
  
"Hey! We were cool man!" Darien said.  
  
"Well if I was as wet as you are, I'll be cool too," Chad teased.  
  
"It is getting late guys," Serena reminded everybody, and it was, it is now beginning to get dark.  
  
"Yeah it is," Mina said after receiving a nudge from Serena.  
  
"Fine, fine," Andrew said and led the others to the train station. This time on the train, the group didn't split up and went with their own things. Instead, they ganged up on poor Darien and Serena. Halfway through the trip, Darien had enough, held Serena by the wrist and lead her down the other side of the carriage. Of course this only made the others cheered and whistled.  
  
"Ok, what was that for?" Serena asked after Darien seated her down and stood next to her.  
  
"Too noisy over there," Darien grinned. The two didn't say much after that, but they kept on giving quick glances at each other.  
  
It was dark when they got upstairs from the train station to the bus stop and Mina's last bus was there.  
  
"I'll be fine on my own," Serena said, trying to convince her dear friend not to be worried about her walking home alone in the dark.  
  
"But," Mina began but Serena cut her off.  
  
"I'll be worried if you walk home from my place by yourself, I'm a big girl now so don't worry about me," Serena smiled at her concerned friend.  
  
"My last bus isn't due for another hour, I'll walk her home, happy now?" Darien asked.  
  
The driver of Mina's bus was complaining and Andrew had to drag Mina into the bus with him. After the couple's bus left, the two went downstairs again.  
  
"You don't have to walk me home you know? I am totally capable of walking home by myself.  
  
"It's dark," Darien reminded.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"I can't leave such great beauty walking home alone in the dark," Darien grinned. Serena could feel her face getting hot. She wondered if Darien had noticed, but even if he did, he didn't act like it.  
  
"So my beautiful explorer, where exactly is your house?"  
  
"Explorer?"  
  
"Well, you sure take a lot of trips, at least today anyway," Darien laughed, getting the joke, Serena laughed as well.  
  
"Well you are one too,"  
  
"I'm beautiful? Why thank you, but I would preferred it if you call me manly," Darien said sticking his chest out.  
  
"Fine, my manly explorer," Serena laughed, she told him where she lived and seeing it wasn't that far, Darien suggested that they have dinner together.  
  
"I better not, I promised my mum that I'll be home by 8, its 7:30 already," Serena said.  
  
"Ok, next time then," Darien, sighed.  
  
"What time does your parents expect you to be home by?" Serena asked.  
  
"They don't give a damn, no one does in my family," knowing Darien for half the day, it was enough for Serena to tell by his eyes that he wasn't joking. There were obvious sadness shown in his eyes.  
  
"Fine, lets go then, but I got to ring my mum first okay?" Serena said, giving in to Darien's eye.  
  
"Sure," immediately, Darien brightened up already.  
  
Serena rang up her mum on her mobile and told her that the trains were delayed so she'll be a bit late home. Her mum didn't sound too convinced but dropped it since Serena rarely lies.  
  
"Let's go," Serena smiled after she went off the phone. Serena and Darien went into The New Generation Café where the food is the best! The two talked about anything and everything throughout the entire meal. Apparently Darien doesn't really get along with his family, which was a wonder to Serena since he was so easy going.  
  
After the meal, it was very late and they had no choice but to walk to Serena's house.  
  
"So I guess this is good night," Darien said slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Serena sighed, she really enjoyed the day and didn't want it to end.  
  
"So I'll see you whenever Andrew and Mina plans anything?" Darien asked.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"So bye I guess."  
  
"Yeah, good nigt," Serena said and without thinking she pecked Darien's right cheek, realizing what she just did and feeling herself blush, Serena ran into her house.  
  
She could still feel her body hot after she got into her room so she took a cold shower. She got out of the showers and was just about totally cooled down when her mobile rang. When she picked up and heard the voice on the other end of the line, she could feel herself blushing all over again.  
  
"How did you get my mobile number?" Serena asked.  
  
"I asked Andrew for it, but then he didn't know so I had to get Mina's mobile off him and asked her for it," Darien said, Serena could almost fry an egg on her face at this point. Does that mean that Darien likes her since he went through all the trouble to find her mobile number?  
  
The two were talking on the mobile for hours and they even organized to meet at Box Hill together on following day. They were half way through organizing it when Mina called Serena on the home phone.  
  
"Hi," Serena answered the phone.  
  
"Serena why is your mobile line on busy?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh. my mum is using it."  
  
"Well that's kind of weird, since that Darien's phone is on busy too and he asked for your mobile just before."  
  
"Wow! What a coincidence," Serena lied, trying to sound amused.  
  
"Yeah isn't it? Now Serena stop bull crapping and tell me the truth, your mum can't be talking on your phone since she's got one her own," Mina said.  
  
"Fine, I'm on the phone with him ok?"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Well good for you. Well if you may kindly hang up and I'll return to my conversation."  
  
"Oh my god! You've only known a guy for one day and you are dumping your best friend, who you knew since kinder, for him?" Mina tried to sound offended but Serena could tell she was only teasing.  
  
"What ever, you've got Andrew."  
  
"So you are comparing you and Darien with me and Andrew eh? Umm... Doesn't that tell me something?"  
  
"Bye!" Serena said and hung her phone up.  
  
"Hey I'm back!" Serena said, drawing her mobile up to hear ear once more.  
  
"Talking about me and Andrew I see," Serena could almost see Darien grinning.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"You know it's rude to talk about people behind their back?"  
  
"I'm not behind your back." Serena kindly pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot, on the other end of the phone line," Darien laughed.  
  
"Serena, I need to talk to you," came Serena's mother's voice from downstairs.  
  
"I guess you got to go now," Darien said softly.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So... Bye." Serena was taking the phone away from her ear when she heard Darien yell.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A good-bye-kiss maybe?"  
  
"A good-bye kiss? And why?" Serena laughed.  
  
"Because I need to receive one just before I go to bed or I can't sleep," Darien pouted.  
  
"Then what did you need to do before you met me?"  
  
"I got my girlfriend to do the job," Darien laughed.  
  
"Well get her to do the job now then." Serena said feeling her heart ache as if someone had taken a punch at it, she didn't know he had a girlfriend.  
  
"We broke up." Said Darien, simply.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said softly, she felt really bad for Darien about his girlfriend because he obviously felt upset.  
  
"Well I'm not."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Where is my good-bye- kiss?"  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Yeah. You didn't hesitate to give me one before so why do you hesitate now?" Darien asked, causing Serena to flush.  
  
"Well... well... since you said I've given you want already I don't need to give you one now." Serena said stubbornly.  
  
"Serena! What is taking you so long?" came Serena's mother's voice again.  
  
"Fine I guess you've got a point there. Well here's yours," Darien said then made a kissing sound on the phone, "see ya tomorrow." and he hung up.  
  
Serena couldn't stop grinning all the way to find her mother downstairs in the dinning room along with Lita and her father, all looking serious.  
  
"What's happening?" Serena asked in a worried tone.

«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»

Darien is now tapping his foot against the table leg impatiently. It had been fifteen minutes since Serena was due to arrive at lucky cup. Darien had already finished his second drink while to staff watch him oddly. He was about to give Serena a call on her mobile when he saw her coming in, looking down.  
  
"You're late," Darien said, looking away while trying to sound angry.  
  
"I'm sorry," Serena said quietly. Feeling something was definitely not right, Darien turned his head around to find Serena with a tear escaping from her eye.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" Darien asked in concern, "I'm not mad, I was only joking," he explained, as Serena didn't give him a reply.  
  
"I know," Serena squeaked.  
  
"Is it because of me?" Darien asked and Serena shook her head.  
  
Feeling a bit relieved Darien looked at Serena again, "Is it because of your family?" Serena nodded in response.  
  
"Was it about last night?"  
  
Serena shook her head.  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
Serena nodded again, then sobbed on Darien's shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to leave here?" Darien asked hopefully, noticing that everyone inside Lucky Cup was staring at them. Serena gave another nod.  
  
Darien placed his arm around Serena's shoulder and walked her to a public garden near the central.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" he asked. Serena gave another nod.  
  
"Wait, I've got tissues." Darien said rampaging through his pockets with not much luck, "maybe I don't. You wait here okay?"  
  
Serena gave another nod, which began to scare Darien since the last time he met Serena she was bright, cheerful and won't stop talking. And now this Serena is sad, depressed won't stop crying and stopped talking all together.  
  
Darien returned fifteen minutes later carrying two cups of bubble tea and two packets of tissues. By the time he had returned, Serena had calmed down and stopped crying, only whimpering once in a while.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, here take these," Darien said and handed Serena a cup and a packet of tissues.  
  
"Thanks," Serena said quietly.  
  
"So what happened?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena took a long sip of her drink, took a deep breathe and then told Darien all about what happened last night; how her parents due to a business deal needed to go to Hong Kong for three to five years and Serena either had to go with them for the full period or stay in Australia for the full period.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Darien asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'll might go with them. But then I'm not sure either," Serena sighed.  
  
"How about your friends?" Darien asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess that's one of the main reasons I don't want to go. Australia is my comfort zone since I was born here and never left. Going to Hong Kong would be totally different."  
  
"When do you have to decide by?"  
  
"Next week, and they're leaving on the week after."  
  
"But isn't that just before your birthday?" Darien asked. Serena turned to face Darien immediately.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I just looked at your concession card when we were buying the tickets, that's all," Darien lied when fact was, he had called up Mina to ask every detail he can get on Serena.  
  
"I... I just don't know what to do. Now I have to make a decision of my parents and my friends and everything I know in Australia," Serena said quietly.  
  
"Well... I'm sure everyone would want you to stay. But in the end it's your choice," Darien said.  
  
"I don't know, it seems that the things that I have now in Australia and the things I could have in Hong Kong seems so balanced. I just don't know how to choose."  
  
"Let's think of it this way, if you leave, you'll be leaving all of your friends, places, boyfriend and other things you have and love. But if you don't leave all you have to loose are parents," Darien said.  
  
"But they are my parents, all my friends and even my sister can't really replace them."  
  
"How about your boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"What if you did," Darien asked, placing his hand on hers. Serena immediately froze, that was just too sudden for her. Of course she was attracted to Darien and she believed that Darien felt the same way, but she never thought Darien would tell her his feelings so soon.  
  
"I don't know, it might, but it depends I guess." Serena murmured, not daring to look at Darien in the eye.  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to try my hardest won't I?" Darien grinned giving Serena's hand a squeeze. Serena was about to look up at Darien when it started to rain.  
  
"Shit! You must be joking!" Darien yelled and ran towards the shopping centre, pulling Serena with him.  
  
The two were breathing heavily when they reached the nearest entrance. Serena couldn't help noticing that Darien was still holding onto her hand tightly, she then let out a few coughs.  
  
"Are you alright?" Darien asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah I am," Serena smiled, then feeling other shopper's gaze Serena slipped her hand out of Darien's, took out a tissue from the packet Darien bought her and began to wipe her face.  
  
"You missed a spot," Darien grinned and kissed Serena on the lips, "That's better," Darien said after seeing Serena flush, but she didn't say anything.  
  
Darien then led Serena to the food court where they found a table and sat on either ends.  
  
"Serena, do you feel the same way about me?" Darien suddenly asked while letting his grip of Serena's hand go.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked and for once looked into Darien's eyes.  
  
"I mean, I really like you and you didn't do anything to show that you feel the same way since I told you," Darien explained looking down at the table between them.  
  
"Were... were you serious?" Serena asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"As serious as I've ever been," Darien said, gazing into Serena's eyes, which made her skin tingle with excitement.  
  
"I guess I do too," Serena said slowly and smiled. Not believing his ears Darien took Serena's hand into his again.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"As serious as you are," Serena chucked and before she knew it she was locking lips with Darien.

«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»

"So have you decided yet?" Darien asked, leaning his back on a tree and Serena's head in his lap in the park. It had been a day since they first became boyfriends and girlfriends and they had planned to meet up at the park, nearby Serena's house, after school.  
  
"Decided what?" Serena asked, feeding Darien another cherry.  
  
"About the Hong Kong thing with your parents," Darien said after spitting the cherry pip into a container and popping one into Serena's mouth.  
  
"No, not yet," Serena answered, looking slightly unhappy.  
  
"I'll miss you-you know," Darien said, sticking his bottom lip out that only made Serena laugh.  
  
"I still don't yet, sorry," Serena giggled as she placed her hand on Darien's cheek.  
  
"Well, you better stay of else."  
  
"Or else what?" Serena teased.  
  
"Oh nothing much," Darien grinned and tried to tickle Serena.  
  
"Stop...Stop please!" Serena laughed and was about to wipe the tears from her eyes when Darien took her hand, kissed it and kissed her tears away.  
  
"So you scared yet?" Darien laughed, playing with Serena's long hair.  
  
"Nope," Serena said while sticking her tongue out.  
  
"You know what else I'll do," Darien whispered into Serena's ear while bending down, "I'll rape you, get you pregnant so you'll have to stay with me forever." Serena could feel Darien's hand slipping up her blouse and she didn't feel comfortable with it.  
  
"Darien I've got to get home," Serena muttered while quickly sitting up.  
  
"Already?" Darien asked in slight disgust.  
  
"It's getting late," Serena not looking Darien in the eye began to pack up their belongings.  
  
Darien sighed and followed the lead. The couple walked hand in hand all the way to Serena's house in silence.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Darien whispered into Serena's ear once they reached the doorstep of Serena's house, then he lightly nibbled her earlobe, causing Serena's body to shiver.  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I will too."  
  
"Ring you tonight?" Darien asked, placing his arms around Serena's waist.  
  
"Okay," Serena whispered as Darien gave her another kiss on the lips, then it struck Serena, "Darien, why can't we tell anyone about us?" Serena asked. Darien had requested Serena not to tell Mina about them going out the day they first got together, at first Serena agreed but soon regretted when Mina began to fire all those questions at her the following night.  
  
"Because I don't want the guys to know yet," Darien explained softly.  
  
"But..."  
  
"You can tell them when the time is right, okay?" Serena gave a nod. Darien smiled and after another goodbye kiss he left.  
  
Darien was surprised when he found Andrew in his room when he arrived home.  
  
"Hey mate, what's up?" Darien asked giving Andrew a slap on the shoulder. Andrew didn't reply but just glared at him. "Chill mate, what's wrong with you?" Darien laughed nervously.  
  
"You know what's wrong," Andrew grunted, still glaring at Darien who didn't give a reply. "I told you not to go for my girl's friend before the city," Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah I know and I didn't!"  
  
"Oh really? Then why did you ring up Mina and asked all those shit about Serena?"  
  
"What? That's bitch told you!"  
  
"That bitch you are referring to is my girlfriend."  
  
"Oh. Sorry mate."  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough. I've warned you that Mina and Serena aren't 'that' type of girls you know. They don't fuck around like you!"  
  
"God mate! It's not my fault that Serena's fucking hot, apart from the front part, I'd be surprise if it reaches a B."  
  
"Is that all you care about, what cup size a girl is?"  
  
"Well it does matter doesn't it?"  
  
"How about a girl's personality?"  
  
"Well Serena has a great personality, only that she doesn't go too far, I tried feeling her up and she stopped me straight away."  
  
"YOU WHAT?"  
  
"Come on Andrew, it's not like you don't do it before you met Mina," Darien blurted out before Andrew lands a punch on his face.

  
  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W.¸¸.·´¨»

OUCH! POOR DARIEN GETTING A PUNCH FROM ANDREW, NOT THAT HE DIDN'T DESERVE IT. sigh


	2. Heart Broken

HEY FOLKS! NOT GOOD ENOUGH OF THE REVIEWS HEHE! PLZ SEND MORE! LOVE YA ALL!  
  
P.S TO THE PPL WHO'S READING THIS STORY FOR THE SECOND TIME, I HAVE COMBINED THE CHAPTERS SO THEY'RE ABOUT TWO TO THREE TIMES LONGER THAN WHAT I WOULD'VE HAD ORGINALLY. CHAPTER 22 (THE LAST CHAPTER I HAD LET OFF LAST TIME) WILL BE AROUND IN CHAPTER 10 OR 11. IF YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU AN E- MAIL WHEN IT IS OUT, JUST LEAVE UR E-MAIL WITH ME AND I'LL DO THE REST! CYA FOLKS!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**"I don't fucking believe you! You punch me for a girl that you met a month ago!" Darien yelled.  
  
"You deserved it," Andrew said simply.  
  
"Get the fuck out!" Darien bellowed and pointed towards the door.  
  
"Don't worry I will," Andrew grunted and walked out the door. What Darien didn't know was that Andrew had already recorded their whole conversation on his mobile, ready to show it to Serena once things between them two goes too far.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

"Are you two going out?" Mina asked Serena in concern on the next morning.  
  
"No, Darien and I are not going out!" Serena lied, she was starting to get sick of Mina asking her over and over again.  
  
"Who is Darien?" asked Ami as Molly looked at Serena, full of interest.  
  
"Andrew's sleaze bag friend," Mina replied, Andrew had rang Mina up the night before and told everything to Mina and even played the conversation to her.  
  
"Mina that was unfair," Serena complained.  
  
"What? I am just saying the truth. Andrew told me so, and wouldn't a ten- years friend of Darien's, like Andrew, know better than a not even a week couple, like you?" Mina smirked.  
  
"He isn't like that." Serena whispered.  
  
"Serena, I'm only looking out for you. I'll get Andrew to prove it if you want."  
  
"Mina just fuck off okay?"  
  
"Fine, but if you get heartbroken by that sleaze bag don't go crying after me!" Mina said and walked off with Molly following her. Serena couldn't stop herself from sobbing as Ami tried to comfort her. Serena didn't understand why Mina had to say all those things to hurt her like that.  
  
"Are you and that Darien guy really going out?" Ami asked in concern. Serena nodded her head through her sobs in reply. "I have no right to say anything since I haven't even met the guy. But just be careful all right? It isn't like Mina to get all worried over nothing," Ami said soothingly.  
  
Touched that Ami understands, Serena smiled at her, "Thanks Ami, that means a lot to me."  
  
Serena didn't really want to go to the movies with Darien that day, but since Darien had went through all the trouble to check the times and organize it, Serena didn't have the heart not to go.  
  
But she regretted it when she saw Darien taking a cigarette at Box Hill, where they were meeting up.  
  
"Darien?" Serena greeted him, almost not daring to believe that it is him.  
  
"Hey babe," Darien said while stepping on his cigarette then giving her a hug.  
  
"I never knew you smoke," Serena said uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah? Oh well, I rarely smoked anyway."  
  
"So what movie are we going to see?" Serena asked, as they walked onto the train.  
  
"American Wedding, I've heard it's great," Darien said excitedly. Serena began to feel scared, what Mina had said earlier that day seems to make sense if it was true, and Serena couldn't get the feeling out of her head that it might be, the thought gave Serena the shivers.  
  
"Are you alright?" Darien asked in concern, obviously he felt Serena's shiver.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just cold I guess," Serena smiled.  
  
"Here take this," Darien took off his school jacket and placed it on Serena.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"A jumper is good enough for me," Darien grinned as Serena zipped up the zip, "better now?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Don't worry, after all, you are my girlfriend now," Darien said while digging his head into the nape of Serena's neck, making her feel extremely uncomfortable, but she left him there anyways but later regretted it when Darien began to suck on it.  
  
"Darien, what are you doing?" Serena asked, but Darien just kept on sucking harder. "Darien, people are watching," Serena said desperately but after the pain eased, she soon felt the pleasure and moaned softly. "Darien, you really have to stop," Serena moaned softly.  
  
Serena could hear comments from other people on their carriage, stuff like 'get a room', making her feel embarrassed but that doesn't seem to bother Darien as he didn't stop until they reached the city.  
  
"You liked that?" Darien whispered in Serena's ear as they walked to the cinemas.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why didn't you stop moaning?" Darien blew into Serena's ear, sending shivers up her spine, she opened her mouth to answer but a voice came from behind.  
  
"Darien!" a unison of girls' voice came from behind. Darien and Serena turned around to see three girls walking towards them, all wearing Darien's school uniform.  
  
"Hey girls," Darien grinned.  
  
"Who's this?" the tallest girl out of them all asked, nodding towards Serena.  
  
"This is Serena, my girlfriend, Serena this is Catsy," Darien said, indicating the tallest one, "Avery," the shortest one, "and Ann," the one in the middle.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Serena smiled nicely.  
  
Catsy and Avery smiled a pretty fake smile then turned back to Darien while Ann smiled at Serena, "Hey, so how long have you two been going out for?"  
  
"About a week," Serena smiled, at least one of the girls was nice.  
  
"So what movie are you two watching?" Ann asked.  
  
"The American Wedding," replied Darien proudly.  
  
"That's nice. Oh! Serena your eyeliner had smudged," Ann gasped, indicating the part that Serena's eye make up was smudged by softly pointing at it, "Here come to the toilets and I'll help you," she said and lead Serena to the toilets before Serena had a chance to say no.  
  
"So how did you and Darien meet?" Ann asked once they were out of earshot.  
  
"At the city," Serena smiled while they entered the toilets.  
  
"So tell me honestly, how many times did you guys do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Serena asked curiously while fixing her eye make up.  
  
"Come on, if you guys have been going out for a week, you guys would've done it at least twice," Ann grinned nudging Serena on the side softly.  
  
"I seriously don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Come on, I mean sex," Ann giggled softly.  
  
"What?" Serena asked in shock.  
  
"Come off it. I know Darien too well, I went out with him for two weeks and we fucked each other like eight times. But you must admit he is good," Ann grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Has he slept with Catsy and Avery as well?" Serena asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Yeah, but not as much though," Ann giggled, "so how many time?"  
  
"I'm not telling," Serena managed to do a fake laugh, even though she felt like screaming inside. Maybe Mina was right after all, Serena closed her eyes tightly as if trying to block the thought out of her head.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ann asked in concern. Opening up her eyes, Serena managed to give a smile, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
When she and Ann went out of the toilets Serena could tell that Darien was flirting with the other two girls as they were both giggling.  
  
"You'll get used to it," Ann grinned as she gave Serena a wink. Serena had decided not to show that anything had happened, as she was planning to find out what the proof that Mina was talking about earlier.  
  
"Hey babe," Darien grinned as he noticed the two girls as Avery and Catsy gave a grunt.  
  
"Hey," Serena smiled as she slipped herself into Darien's arm.  
  
"So I guess we better get going," Darien said as he turned back to the other girls. After a brief farewell, Darien and Serena went into the cinemas.  
  
"Anna seemed pretty nice," Serena said as they were sitting in their seats, waiting for the movie to start.  
  
"Yeah I know," Darien said simply, staring at the ads.  
  
"Have you been out with any of them?"  
  
"Nope, they're not my type." And those were the last words that they said to each other throughout the movie. Serena couldn't help noticing the Darien grips the two armrests on either side of him very hard whenever there was a sexual scene on.

"You liked that movie?" Darien asked Serena over the phone that night.  
  
"Yeah it was okay," Serena lied.  
  
"I thought it was great! Wait, there's a call coming in, I'll call you back," Darien said and then hung up. Without realizing it, Serena dialed Andrew's number, it wasn't until she heard Andrew's voice she realized what she wanted.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Andrew asked, his voice sounding frustrated.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Andrew, it's just me," Serena said quietly.  
  
"Oh, hi Serena, so what do you want?"  
  
"Well. Mina had told me something about Darien being a sleaze and that. I was just wondering if they were true or not."  
  
"If you are meant to ask if Darien fucks around with girls, it's true."  
  
"But. it's not that I don't believe you Andrew, but I."  
  
"You want some proof of some sort?"  
  
"I guess. he's just so nice to me. And not that type." Serena lied, her heart aching with every word.  
  
"Meet me up at the Box Hill library tomorrow after school and I'll show you something."  
  
"But."  
  
"Serena, if you want to know the truth just come and you'll understand," Andrew said then cut off.  
  
At this moment, Serena was extremely confused. She didn't know whether to go or not. She waited for Darien's phone call that night but it never came. The more Serena waited, the nervous she became. It was five to twelve and still no phone call from Darien, by that time Serena had concluded that Darien wasn't going to call and she'll meet up with Andrew the next day.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Mina and Serena were both not talking to each other the next day. Many times Serena had wanted to talk to Mina but Serena never gathered the courage to. Serena couldn't concentrate on any of her subjects that day; her mind wouldn't stop trailing off thinking about Darien. That only made Serena feels more nervous since none of her previous boyfriends had her mind running like that. It was soon home time, Serena's heart was thumping as she went on the bus to Box Hill. She couldn't stop fidgeting, making the person that sat next to her so annoyed that he ended up sitting somewhere else. Serena didn't want the trip end, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what Andrew wanted to show her; the thought of Darien really being a sleaze just rips her apart. But eventually the trip ended and Serena made her way to the library; it was pretty full of students by the time she arrived. She looked around then noticed Andrew waving his hand at her. Serena forced a smile back and began to walk towards the table Andrew was on.  
  
"You came," Andrew smiled.  
  
"Yes, I did," Serena said softly.  
  
"Serena. I just want to warn you, what you might hear and see might break your heart, so if you don't want to know and prefer to leave now, I'll understand."  
  
"Just show it to me," Serena said quietly, her stomach flipping inside her. Andrew nodded silently then handed her his mobile, which had recorded his conversation with Darien earlier. Serena listen to the conversation silently then handed it back to Andrew after she finished while tears were forming in her eyes but she refused to release them.  
  
"If you look inside Darien's wallet you'll see another one like this one," Andrew explained while handing Serena a small red plastic bag with 'AF4'. Serena opened it and found three condoms and a sheet of paper, inside. "A. F. 4 stands for 'Awesome Fuck 4'. Chad and my brother started this mini club years ago and it kind of passed onto I guess. Chad, Darien, Jadeite and I were in it. The piece of paper was to record all of the girls we were aiming to fuck and how many times. Sort of like a checklist," Andrew explained as Serena read the little piece of paper reading the five girl names and the mini tally next to each one also with a date next to each tally, "And obviously you know what the condoms are for," Andrew said quietly.  
  
"Why wasn't Mina's name on the list?" Serena asked quietly as Andrew puts the bag away.  
  
"Because I really like Mina, I am not being with her for the sex like I would have few months ago. I don't even carry this bag around me all the time anymore," Andrew replied.  
  
"Does she know about 'AF4'" Serena asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, I told her after our third proper date," Andrew grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, but I got to go," Serena said as she felt her tears leaking out, she got up from her chair, turned around and was about to walk out but Mina was right there in front of her. Serena ignored Mina and continued walking. Serena walked all the way to the bus station to see Darien there laughing with a couple of girls, she wanted to turn back and walk away as fast as possible but Darien ran to her and gripped her by the wrist.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Darien asked, eyes full of concern.  
  
"We need to talk," Serena said quietly, not daring to look at Darien in the eye.  
  
"I've got some friends with me, how about tonight or..."  
  
"Now!" Serena said in a harsh tone, not bothering to allow Darien to finish off his sentence.  
  
"Fine, gees this better be worth it," Darien said and followed Serena to the nearby park.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Darien asked wrapping his arms around Serena's waist from behind while Darien's hand caressed Serena softly.  
  
"Give me your wallet," Serena said quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just give it to me!" Serena demanded as she pushed Darien's arms off her and Darien obeyed. Inside his wallet, Serena found what she was looking for and opened the mini bag to find not three, but more like ten condoms and a few sheets of paper. Serena took the pieces of paper out and looked down the list. She was surprised when what looked like thirty or more names greeted her along with Ann's, Catsy and Avery's name. With one closer look, Serena noticed that one of the tallies next to Avery's name had the date of the day before; she also found her name at the very bottom of the long list.  
  
"So this was why you didn't ring me back last night," Serena laughed sarcastically throwing the long list into Darien's face.  
  
"Serena." Darien began, attempting to wrap his arms around Serena again.  
  
"Get off me!" Serena demanded, but instead of obeying this time, Darien gave Serena a harsh and demanding kiss. Serena tried to push Darien away but realizing that he was too strong for her, she stopped pushing Darien and instead closed her eyes as if attempting to ease up her pain.  
  
Darien felt a tear slip out of Serena's closed eyes and stopped kissing her.  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Let me go," Serena said quietly, eyes still closed but she couldn't hold her sobs anymore.  
  
"Serena let me explain."  
  
"Let me go, please," Serena sobbed, with no other choice; Darien obeyed and watched as Serena ran out of the park.

  
  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W.¸¸.·´¨»

OOOO.. ARE SERENA AND DARIEN OVER??? READ AND FIND OUT ;)  
  
DON'T OWN 'AMERICAN PIE' OR BOX HILL, OR ANY OF THE PROPER NOUNS IN THIS STORY APART FROM 'AF4'. 


	3. Back Together

HEY FOLKS!!! I JUST WANT TO DECLARE THAT I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN THE FULL STORY OF 'SLEEZE' ON MY COMPUTER. ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTERS, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR? SEE YA FOLKS! AND DON'T FOGET, RR!!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Serena was running home with tears streaming out of her eyes when she noticed Mina standing outside her house.  
  
"Serena, are you alright?" Mina asked in concern as Serena let out another sob, "Come with me," Mina said and took Serena by the arm to lead her to the bus stop to go to her place but Serena refused to budge.  
  
"Serena, you don't want your family to see you like this now would you?" Mina said and continued to lead Serena to the awaiting bus, as Serena didn't show a sign of wanting to restrain herself.  
  
Other people in the bus looked at them oddly as Serena and Mina took their seats near the back of the bus. Serena had stopped sobbing but the occasional tear still escaped from her eye. The two girls went all the way to Mina's house without a word spoken amongst them.  
  
"Serena, I just wanted you to know that I didn't want anything I said this morning to be true," Mina said after helping Serena to sit on her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Mina, all you want to do was to look out for me and I totally misunderstood you," Serena cried.  
  
"Don't worry, it's ok," Mina said, giving Serena a slight hug, "So what are you planning to do now?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Darien."  
  
"I don't know, what can I do?" Serena said looking absently out the window.  
  
"Do you still love him?" Mina asked. Serena nodded, "I know it sounds funny and that but I still love him, even though I only know him for about one week but I felt like I've met him in my last life or something."  
  
"It's ok, I know how you feel, I first felt like that when Andrew told me about AF4. I didn't know if I could trust him or not. But he later slowly gained my trust again," Mina said, looking out the window as well.  
  
"But it's different, Andrew actually told you. And for Darien, he placed my name on that filthy list of his and said all those awful things about me. How would we ever be together again? What if he only sees me as one of those sluts that he sleeps around with?"  
  
"I don't know Serena, I wished I do but I don't know.."

( )

"Did you tell Serena about AF4?" Darien asked Andrew when he saw Andrew near Mac Donald.  
  
"Yes." Andrew replied quietly, which earned him a punch on the face by Darien.  
  
"What was that for?" Andrew asked in furry, rubbing his face.  
  
"That's for telling Serena," Darien yelled, "And this." he punched Andrew on the other side of his face, "was for betraying me."  
  
"Come on man! As if you do care, all you think of girls are just sleeping toys for guys," Andrew smirked.  
  
Darien was about to land another punch at Andrew but those words stopped him. Why did he care? It wasn't as if he liked her apart from the sex he was about to have and that. Darien lowered his arm and didn't say a word.  
  
"Are you alright, mate?" Andrew asked with concern, noticing the his friend's face fall. Darien didn't say anything and just walked off. Leaving Andrew's heart full of guilt.  
  
He didn't really fall in love with Serena. did he?

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Darien took a train to the city and walked into a club, it had been a week since he last heard from Serena and he had refused to talk to Andrew since. He had again stolen his older brother's driver's license, and since Darien and his brother look almost the same, the guard allowed him in.  
  
He went onto the dance floor, soon being surrounded by girls who danced like having sex with clothes on. But however, Darien didn't give any reaction like he normally does. Instead of feeling high and arouse, he felt depressed and sick.  
  
After half and hour of this, Darien left the club and took the train back to Box Hill. Instead of taking his own bus home, he found himself in front of Serena's house. It was past midnight, all of the lights were out apart from one and Darien had a feeling that was Serena's room. Darien needed to see her, he walked over to the front door and by using his pocketknife, and he skillfully opened the door. Since he was pretty good with directions, he easily found the door of the room with the lights still on. On the door was a sign saying: 'Serena's room, do not enter!' and a picture of a skull next to it. Chuckling silently to himself, Darien opened the door and saw Serena in a pink robe, looking out her window. At the sight of her, Darien could feel his member harden, Darien then slowly crept up from behind and held Serena closed to her by the waist.  
  
"Hey," Darien whispered in Serena's ear. Serena didn't reply, she just closed her eyes and leaned back against Darien's chest.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Serena asked softly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Enjoy what?"  
  
"The night with Avery."  
  
"No." Darien replied, thinking of what had happened that night.

  
Flashback

Darien, as usual, all ready for bed only in his boxers, was on the phone with Serena, enjoying her company when he heard a tone on his mobile, indicating that there was a call coming in.  
  
"Wait, there's a call coming in, I'll call you back," he had said and hung up to make connection with the call waiting for him.  
  
"Hello," Darien answered, feeling cheery after the phone call with Serena.  
  
"Hey Darien," came a low, seductive voice on the other end of the line which Darien knew too well.  
  
"Raye!" Darien said in surprise, all the cheeriness he had drained out of him.  
  
"I've heard you're dating a chick outside school," Raye said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you've gotten over me now have you?"  
  
"Raye."  
  
"I've missed you Darien," Raye breathed.  
  
"I've missed you too Raye."  
  
"Dump her and be with me."  
  
"Raye, don't be stupid.. You're on the other side of the world," Darien said, his heart thumping faster. Raye had been his first lover; she had to move back to Japan with her parents two years ago.  
  
"I'm returning. Be with me Darien, you know you want me" came Raye's seductive voice again.  
  
"Raye, I'm with someone else now."  
  
"Come on Darien, you're getting arouse right now by my voice," Darien could hear Raye grin. Darien looked down at his member down there and she was right.  
  
"No I'm not!" Darien lied, 'traitor!' he cursed 'friend' down there in his mind.  
  
"Darien. Awww Darien..Ohhhhh Darien!" Raye moaned into the phone, causing Darien's dick to go harder and harder.  
  
"Stop it!" Darien breathed, when in fact he didn't want her to.  
  
"Darien!" Raye moaned.  
  
"I got to go," Darien said quickly and hung up. He wanted to ring up Serena but he was afraid if he did, he wont' be able to hold it in anymore. He was going to take a cold shower when the door of his apartment rang.  
  
Half cursing, Darien went to open the door to find Avery there in a long leather jacket.  
  
'Fuck! You got to be joking!' Darien thought to himself.  
  
"Hi Darien," Avery smiled.  
  
"Hi." Darien croaked.  
  
"Can I come in?" Avery asked. Darien leaned to one side to allow her in. She brushed right pasted him. Avery made her way to Darien's bedroom and sat down on his bed.  
  
"That girl before, she was really pretty." Catsy said simply.  
  
"Yeah I know," Darien grinned to himself.  
  
"Too bad her 'size' was too small," Avery grinned. Darien knew too well what Avery meant as an image of Serena in her tight shirt flashed in his mind from the first time he met her and he felt slightly stiffer.  
  
"But what you need, Darien, is a woman," Avery started, standing up and walking towards Darien, making him walk back into the wall, "a woman, like me." And with those words, Avery slipped off her jacket to reveal her naked body.  
  
Darien, who was out of words, just stood there as Avery slipped her hand inside his boxers.  
  
"Ohhhh Darien.. Is that for me?" Catsy whispered into Darien's ear then kissing seductively at Darien's earlobe.  
  
Darien growled in frustration, picked Avery up and threw her onto his king size- bed.

  
End of flash back

"Darien, are you alright?" Serena asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yes, yes I am," Darien smiled nudging his chin onto Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Darien, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it?" Darien asked softly, enjoying the moment.  
  
"Do you love me?" Darien was a bit surprised with that question, be he knew he should've known that question would pop up. Slowly, Darien got off Serena's shoulder and turned Serena so she was facing him.  
  
"Sorry Serena, I'm afraid I don't," Darien said softly.  
  
"Ok." Serena said, looking down and refusing to look at Darien in his eye.  
  
"Serena, love is a very strong word and I've only known you for barely a month," Darien explained, tilting Serena's chin to face his with his hand. He could see Serena's glassy eyes and the site shatters his heart.  
  
"Have you ever loved anyone?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes, many years ago," Darien said, thinking about Raye.  
  
"Was she really pretty?"  
  
"Her name was Raye, she was the most beautiful girl in the world, well to me she was anyways," Darien answered.  
  
"Have you ever made love to her?"  
  
"Yes, many times." And after those words, Darien found that he kissed passionately by Serena while pushing him towards her bed. Serena straddled him while they were kissing as she pulled her own robe off; underneath she wore a boob tube and shorts, short shorts. "Darien, make love to me!" Serena moaned as Darien kissed her neck, while creasing her long smooth legs with his hand, oh how much he wanted them wrapped around him.  
  
Darien then carried Serena and threw her onto the bed and kneeled between her legs. And then he noticed about five cans of beer next to her pillow. Ignoring his partner down there he got off the bed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Serena asked.  
  
"I can't Serena," Darien said, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"For god's heaven sake Serena, you're drunk, you don't know what you are doing!" Darien growled as he ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"No I'm not! I want to make love to do and that's what I'm trying to do."  
  
"I'm not going to do it," Darien said stubbornly and threw Serena's robe back at her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're not ready."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"For god's sake Serena! You're not even fifteen! Your growth in the chest still hasn't even finished yet!" Darien yelled.  
  
"So. so that was what...it... it was all about," Serena stammered quietly, feeling rejected.  
  
"No, it isn't Serena," Darien whispered regretfully, stepping towards Serena.  
  
"I think you should go," Serena blinked away her tear as she turned her back to Darien.  
  
"Serena," Darien began and tilted Serena by the chin so she was facing him, "It's not that I don't want to sleep with you. It's just that I don't want you to loose something to me that you'll regret. I want to prove to you that I am not a guy who only cares about sex." Serena didn't say anything, instead, she reached out for Darien and the two were in a big long hug.  
  
"Can you stay with me for tonight?" Serena asked quietly in the embrace.  
  
"Serena. I told you we can't have.."  
  
"No; I don't mean that. It's just that I missed you so much. I just want to be in your arms. Is that too much to ask for?" Serena asked, looking up into Darien's eyes.  
  
"Well. It IS Saturday night. but on one condition," Darien grinned.  
  
"What?" Serena asked.  
  
"You got to keep that robe on you," Darien laughed.  
  
"But it's uncomfortable sleeping with your robe on," Serena whined.  
  
"Take it or loose it."  
  
"Fine," Serena said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Good," Darien said and laid on Serena's bed. Serena followed his lead and lay down next to him and snuggled into Darien's arms.  
  
Then something suddenly struck Darien, "Umm. Serena, what is your parents comes in tomorrow morning to see us two in bed together?"  
  
"They went onto the plane this morning," Serena explained, snuggling in a bit more.  
  
"I'm sorry," Darien said softly and gave Serena a peck on the forehead.  
  
"Don't be," Serena smiled and they kissed.

  
  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W.¸¸.·´¨»


	4. Birthday Celebration

HEY PEOPLES! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! DUE TO MANY REQUESTS, I'VE CHANGED THE TITLE, SUB-TITLES AND THE SUMMARY INTO NORMAL WRITING WITH NOW ALTERNATIVE CAPITALIZATION. SEE HOW MUCH I'VE SACRIFICED FOR YOU ALL, I'VE SACRIFICED MY UNIQUITY!!! TOUCHED YET? LAUGHES BUT OF COURSE, YOU GUYS CAN ALL REPAY ME BY GIVING ME MORE REVIEWS! WINK SEE YA!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Serena woke up next morning with a light headache. She then noticed the arm of Darien's wrapping protectively around her waist. Serena looked at Darien's sleeping figure and grinned. He looks so young and innocent. Serena then crept out of bed, brushed her teeth and went downstairs to find a not from her sister on the kitchen bench:  
  
"Hey sis!  
  
I'm going out with Ken to the movies. Didn't want to wake you up.  
  
Lots of Love  
  
Lita."  
  
Serena was relieved that Lita had left to the movies, as it would be pretty awkward to have Lita, knowing that a 'sleaze' was in bed with her sister the night before, not that Serena and Darien did anything of course.  
  
Serena sighed and started to make breakfast.  
  
Darien woke up with a major headache in a room he's never been in. He looked at himself and found that he was fully dressed which was a relief. He slowly got up and looked around the room and noticed some photo frames with photos of Serena in it. Slowly, he remembered about what happened the night before and grinned at the memory. He walked downstairs to find Serena frying pancakes.  
  
"Man, I'd love to wake up and eat what you have cooked every morning," Darien grinned as he placed his arms around Serena's waist from behind while she was frying pancakes.  
  
"You won't trust me, I'm not even sure if what I cook is eatable," Serena laughed.  
  
"Well that seemed pretty eatable," Darien nudged Serena on the shoulder with his chin.  
  
"Yeah these do because they're out of the packet."  
  
"Then what's with all these?" Darien asked pointing to the sink full of used bowls and other kitchen equipment.  
  
"Well. I did start off trying to make them myself."  
  
"Where is it now?" Darien asked and noticed Serena blushing while pointing to the bin. Darien walked to the kitchen bin and looked in to see a very odd looking lumpy mixture inside.  
  
Darien tried his best to hold it in but still slipped out a laugh with a result of receiving a glare from Serena.  
  
"I'm sorry babe, it's just that, I think it's very sweet of you attempting to cook me breakfast all by yourself. Also it's very cute," Darien smiled and gave Serena a peck on the lips; he was about to kiss Serena again when she dodged out of his way.  
  
"If you don't stop doing that, we won't be having any breakfast at all," Serena laughed as a bit of the pancakes was lightly burnt.  
  
Darien laughed as Serena placed the four slices of pancake onto two plates- two on each.  
  
"That was the best breakfast I had in ages," Darien told Serena as they sat on the television couch with Serena on his lap. They had finished breakfast and now spending lost time together by cuddling up.  
  
"Do you really care?" Serena asked silently after a long, peaceful silence.  
  
"About?"  
  
"The size.."  
  
"The size of what?"  
  
"You know.. The girl's chest." Serena said quietly, feeling herself blushing madly.  
  
Darien turned Serena's body to face him, "Serena, to tell you the truth I used to, but that was before I met you."  
  
"Why did you and Raye break up?" Serena asked, suddenly changing the topic.  
  
"She had to leave for Japan."  
  
"Is she ever going to come back?"  
  
"Yes, she's coming back next month."  
  
"So what are you going to do about Raye?" Serena asked lifting her head off Darien's chest to stare into his gorgeous eyes.  
  
Immediately his eyes turned into a sad expression.  
  
"I don't know, Serena, I would love to know, but sorry I don't," Darien said, shaking his head.  
  
"Would you break up with me and go back with her?"  
  
"For that one thing I do know. And the answer is no. She is my pass, and you are my present and even maybe the future," Darien said, and with those words, his eyes softened and he smiled.  
  
"You promise?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes I do," and with those words, he pulled Serena into his embrace once again.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Two weeks had passed; Darien apologized to Andrew and Mina now both accepted the fact that Darien and Serena are going out. Mina had given Darien warning after warning about making him pay if he hurts Serena again. At last, things were going well.  
  
They were meeting up to celebrate Serena's fifteenth birthday, even thought it was a month late. Darien had paid his whole family to the movies to get the house all to himself. Serena was coming over for dinner and he wanted to make the night as romantic as possible. He had even bought Serena a silver bracelet with both of their names engraved on it. He had cooked a decent dinner (well out of the packet) and played Serena's favorite music.  
  
The doorbell rang and Darien quickly checked himself in the mirror, took the red roses out and opened the door. Serena was delighted when she was greeted with a bunch of red roses and Darien smiling charmingly at her. She gratefully accepted the roes and went inside. She wore a baby blue halter-neck dress that went just above her knees with matching blue high sandals. Her hair was dead straight with a clip to fix her hair so it won't go over her pretty face. Darien had never looked at such a beauty.  
  
But he didn't look too bad himself. He was in black pants with a silky navy business shirt on. Darien held Serena's hand and led her to the dinning room where he had set the candle-lit table. Serena was very surprised and touched that Darien had went through all the trouble for her. But she couldn't stop herself from wondering if he had ever done the same thing for Raye.  
  
Darien pulled the chair out for Serena and she sat down. The couple had talked and laughed as they enjoyed their romantic dinner.  
  
After their dinner, Darien turned on the music and they began to dance to the slow beating music. Enjoying every moment they were in each other's arms.  
  
"I've got a gift for you," Darien whispered in Serena's ear, he pulled her back a bit and took the bracelet out of his pocket and place it on Serena's wrist, "Now you are officially the property of Darien Shields." He grinned. Serena laughed and gave Darien a hug.  
  
They were dancing again when Darien's mobile rang. Serena sighed as Darien stop to get his mobile out, but disappointment turned into anxiousness when she realized who was on the other line with Darien.  
  
"Raye?!" Darien said in surprise, Serena's heart felt like it had been punched and then kicked, but she managed to smile at Darien. Serena slipped her hand out of Darien's and walked to the closet.  
  
Curious, Darien put Raye's phone call on hold and followed Serena.  
  
"What are you doing?" Darien asked Serena.  
  
"It's getting late, I've got to get home," Serena smiled, putting on her coat.  
  
"Is it because of the phone call, I swear, there's nothing on between." Darien was cut off by Serena kissing him on the lips.  
  
"I know," Serena whispered, "I believe you, but I seriously have to go. I'll call you when I get home."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Serena laughed and hopped out of the house. Serena couldn't smile once she got out of the house. Deep down, she wanted to know why Raye was ringing her Darien. But she knows that if she wants this relationship to work out, she'll have to learn how to trust Darien. Sighing, she made her way home.  
  
Darien watched for a while after Serena stepped out of the door. He could tell Serena wasn't too happy about Raye ringing him right then. But he was still very glad that she was able to trust him.  
  
"Yes Raye? I'm back."..

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Darien walked through the familiar path to Raye's house. Raye had arrived in Australia two days ago and had invited Darien to meet her up at her old house. Darien really wanted to see Raye again, but he couldn't stop the guilty feeling that was churning up inside him. He had told himself over and over again that all he is going to do is meet up with Raye to say hi. He wasn't going to touch her or anything. All he is thinking about is Serena. But even with those words inside his head, he couldn't stop thoughts of him and Raye when they were in bed together drifting into his memory. Raye had been the first girl he ever dated, first girl he kissed, first girl he had slept with and last of all the first and only girl who had broken his heart.  
  
He continued walking when a pair of slim arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind. He stops immediately, his body frozen.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

IS THAT SERENA? IS THAT NOT??? READ AND FIND OUT!!! 


	5. The BreakUp

HEY! WHERE WERE MY REVIEWS??? NOT HAPPY FOLKS P. READ AND REVIEW!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**"You remember me?" Raye asked huskily.  
  
He didn't know what to do. If he turned to look at Raye he didn't know if he would be able to control himself.  
  
Darien swallowed hard, "Yes. yes I do Raye."  
  
Raye let go of Darien's waist and walks in front of him. Darien had to fight the urge to touch Raye's pale, soft skin. She was wearing a red boob tube that showed her flat stomach with a denim mini skirt, he black gorgeous hair surrounded her up to her waist.  
  
"I don't bite you know," Raye grinned and stepped closer to Darien, she was so close that Darien could smell that shampoo in her hair, feel her heart beating and her legs right next to his.  
  
"How have you been?" Darien managed to say while taking a step back.  
  
"Around the same, dated a few guys, slept with some, but the only guy I was thinking about was you Darien," Raye whispered into Darien's ear, then softly nibbled his earlobe causing Darien's member to stand up.  
  
"Really?" Darien grunted.  
  
"You want to come over to my house?" Raye asked.  
  
"I think I should be going," Darien said while backing off, 'think Serena, think Serena' he chanted in his head.  
  
"But I've got a present for you, it's still at home, you'll have to come to get it," Raye smile, took Darien by his hand and lead him into her house. She sat him onto one of the sun bathing chairs next to the outdoor pool and walked into the house again. Darien didn't feel comfortable with his surroundings. It was too. similar to two years ago. And he didn't want any bit of it again.  
  
Darien got up from his seat and was halfway to the back door when he heard a scream.  
  
Darien turned around to see Raye screaming in the middle of the pool.  
  
"Quit it Raye, I know you're a good swimmer," Darien said in a flat tone.  
  
"Darien, Help! I can't feel my legs! That's how I got into the middle!" Raye screamed before her head went underwater. Darien's heart felt like it stopped. Within a matter of seconds he took off his school jumper and shoes and jumped into the water. He got Raye out of the water but she was already unconscious. Darien started to panic, he looked around to find someone to help him but there was no one. He turned his head back to Raye and he found her kissing him passionately kissing him on the lips. He wanted to push her back but he couldn't get his hands to do so.  
  
Grinning, Raye pushed Darien so he lay on his back and straddled him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Raye asked huskily as Darien gasped for breath, he looked at Raye once over and at once he regretted it. The water had made Raye's boob tube stick onto her skin so much that he could see her nipples clearly underneath, causing him to go stiff.  
  
Raye grinned and leaned over so Darien could feel her breast on his chest. "Then I guess I'll continue then," Raye whispered and licked Darien's earlobe, she lifted her body up a bit and unbuttoned Darien's school shirt which was drenched with pool water. Darien held in his breathe, trying to control himself and be loyal to Serena, but he had already used up all his mental strength to keep himself from pulling that blasted boob tube off Raye's body. It was very frustrating to see Raye's chest pulsing up and down with that small piece of fabric covering the most important part of her body, always threatening to flash. He hasn't seen it for so long and dying to touch it once again. Raye had successfully finished unbuttoning the buttons of Darien's shirt and travelled her delicate finger through Darien's chest.  
  
"Aren't you going to give me any reaction?" Raye asked softly in Darien's ear, Darien used the very last of his mental strength to hold himself back as he closes his eyes tightly. Raye only smiled and started to kiss Darien from the earlobe to down his chest. Darien couldn't hold it in any longer; he let out a growl of frustration, and started to kiss Raye harshly on the lips. He started to sit up, bringing Raye with him and then he started to lean against Raye so he was now on top. His hand traveled up Raye's boob tube and tore the blasted thing off. He then started to travel hot kisses down Raye's neck and onto Raye's breast.  
  
"Darien, welcome back," Raye whispered as Darien kissed her neck while kneading her breasts.  
  
Darien woke up in Raye's familiar bed with Raye naked, sleeping next to him. The sight was so familiar to him, but the feeling inside him wasn't. For once he felt sick inside him after he had sex with Raye. He felt ashamed of himself. Silently, Darien gathered his belongings and began walking aimlessly home. He was halfway when his mobile rang, he looked at it and realized it was Serena calling him. Darien didn't want to hear her cheerful voice, he didn't want to lie to her, but if he didn't lie, the truth would break her heart. Darien shook his head and turned off his mobile.  
  
Darien kept his mobile phone off for the next three days, rejecting all his home calls to his apartment as well. He didn't go to school either, he stayed at home without showering or anything, looking like a total mess. All he did was drink alcohol, smoke and think. He was confused, he didn't know what to do. Andrew and his mates dropped by a couple to times, but each time Darien refused to see them, lying to them that he was really sick.  
  
Darien was eating his pizza while watching television again when he heard the doorbell ring. Groaning, Darien turned the television off and went over to the intercom.  
  
"I'm busy, drop by another time," Darien said to the intercom and was about to walk away when a familiar voice stopped him.  
  
"Darien, it's me," Serena said softly, Darien didn't reply. He stood there looking at the door, on the other side was where his girlfriend standing, the person who he had betrayed and been unfaithful to. "Is everything alright Darien? I tried ringing you and your mobile was switched off. Andrew said you haven't been at school for the past few days either." Darien's jaws tightened, he didn't know what to do, and the guilt he was feeling was killing him inside. "If you're busy, don't worry about me. I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you, I'll drop by tomorrow" Serena's voice came sadly and she left. Darien stood there, he had hurt Serena and that pained him.  
  
Few days later Serena was on the bus to Darien's apartment and she decided to ring up Andrew to see if Darien went to school that day. It had been a day since she first visited Darien's apartment and heard his voice, she was confused, she didn't know if anything was wrong or not, Serena just sighed and dialed up Andrew's number.  
  
"Hey Serena, I'm busy I'll call you later," Andrew said quickly, Serena was about to hang up but another voice on the other line stopped her.

  
Other line

"Was that Serena?" Came Darien's voice.  
  
"Yes" Andrew said.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
'they must've thought I hung up' Serena thought to herself, she knew that she should hang up but she couldn't make herself to do so.  
  
"As if you care," Andrew spat out.  
  
"I do,"  
  
"Then why don't you get out of your stupid apartment and see her? That poor girl had been crying all night because of you!"  
  
"She has?"  
  
"Yes she has, so why don't you get your stinking ass out of there and talk to her?"  
  
Serena got off at her stop and started walking towards Darien's apartment.  
  
"I can't." Darien said softly.  
  
"Why now?"  
  
"I can't look at her."  
  
"What have you done?" Andrew asked suspiciously Serena's heart began pounding so hard against her chest that it hurts  
  
"I slept with Raye."  
  
"You what?!" Andrew asked in shock.  
  
"I didn't know what came over me."  
  
A tear managed to escape Serena's eye. She turn off her mobile as she was around the corner of the door to Darien's apartment. She could see Andrew talking to the intercom.  
  
"That is no excuse?!" Andrew said, trying to keep his calm.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Darien asked in shock.  
  
"GET OUT!" Andrew yelled, slowly the doorknob turned and Darien walked out. His hair was very messy and he had clearly haven't been shaving for days. The sight made Serena's heart ached as if it had been punched. Andrew gave a punch on Darien's face so hard that he fell onto the ground.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Andrew asked angrily as Darien got up.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that I still have feelings for Raye." Serena couldn't stand it anymore. She silently walked out of the building as tears poured through her eyes.  
  
When Serena arrived home, she was glad that her sister went out so she was alone to cry and think. By the end of the night she had stop crying and knew what she must do. .

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

On the next day, Serena woke up extra early and spent half and hour more than usual to improve her already gorgeous looks. Everyone was surprised when she walked up to one of the popular boys who likes her to talk before school.  
  
"So are you free tomorrow after school?" Serena asked flirtiously. Poor Seiya was so surprised that he was speechless, when he was about to reply Mina pulled Serena away.  
  
"Serena is there anything wrong?" Mina asked.  
  
"Why would there be?" Serena asked, trying her best to keep her tone light hearted.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you just asked a guy you don't like out when you already have a boyfriend?" Mina said, pretending to be thoughtful.  
  
"You talking about Darien? Oh yeah forgot to tell you we broke up already. Anyways, Seiya's a good guy," Serena said simply and walked back to Seiya again.  
  
'Something is definitely not right,' Mina thought to herself and walked away, messaging the news to Andrew on her mobile.  
  
"Heard what you've done last night after I left. Are you sure you've made the right decision?" Andrew asked Darien during lunch break; Andrew had gone to Darien's apartment that morning to drag him to school.  
  
"What are you on about?" Darien asked bluntly, he was feeling drowsy from the alcohol he had for the past few days.  
  
"Your break up with Serena, what else do you think?"  
  
"What?!" Darien asked in shock, if Andrew had planned to say that to wake him up properly, Andrew had done a very good job.  
  
"Mina told me, that Serena had asked this guy out from their school. She said she had broke things off with you already. Haven't you?"  
  
"No!" Darien said angrily, how dare she ask a guy out when she was still linked up with him?!  
  
"You serious?" Andrew asked Darien, but thinking back to the night before, Darien didn't seem like he was going to choose between Serena and Raye for a while.

Flashback

"What are you going to do now?" Andrew asked angrily as Darien got up.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that I still have feelings for Raye. but I have developed feelings for Serena as well. Serena had brightened up my life after the break up with Raye like no other girl had." Darien explained, his eyes deep and sincere.

  
End of Flashback

"Tell the teacher I've got an emergency and have to go home!" Darien said and walked out of the school grounds. Andrew didn't even have time to remind him to take his schoolbag home.  
  
Darien was angry all the way to Serena's school, but he was furious when he saw Serena and her friends talking in a group. A boy had his arm around Serena's waist, HIS Serena's waist. Darien walked up to Serena and pulled her away.  
  
"Hey!" the boy complained, "Get your hands off my girl!"  
  
"Sorry mate, the last time I checked it she was mine," Darien growled.  
  
"Oh yeah, then you need to check again!" the boy glared.  
  
"Sorry kid but can't your read?" Darien said, showing the engraved names on Serena's bracelet that made the boy speechless. Darien grunted, took Serena by the wrist and pulled Serena out of the school grounds and to a nearby park. She didn't restrain the whole way, but she didn't talk either.  
  
Suddenly, Darien stopped in his tracks and turned to Serena with both of his hands on each of Serena's shoulders.  
  
"What did you think you were doing with that boy's filthy arm around you!" Darien yelled.  
  
"That boy was my BOYFRIEND and I don't see why it's got anything to do with you." Serena said, looking away.  
  
"If that was your boyfriend, what makes me?" Darien asked, getting angrier.  
  
"My ex boyfriend," Serena said simply, still looking away.  
  
"Why don't you say that to my face?" Darien challenged.  
  
Serena turned her head and looked straight into his eyes, "You- are- my- ex," she said loudly. Even though Serena was trying to hide her emotions, Darien could still the pain she was feeling while saying each of those words.  
  
"Why?" Darien asked softly.  
  
"I just don't feel that same about you anymore," Serena said in an obvious fake light-hearted tone.  
  
"Well, I still do," Darien informed her.  
  
'LIAR!' Serena mentally screamed, she kept her mouth shut to stop herself from yelling those words out loud to Darien. But she couldn't stop noticing that Darien looked very serious and sincere when he said those words.  
  
"Serena, I know you still feel for me. Is there something wrong?" Darien asked as he slipped her hands into his.  
  
'No, of course not my dear. Nothing apart from you sleeping with your ex,' Serena thought sarcastically.  
  
"Please Serena, tell me what's wrong, we've been through so much already, I don't want us to end like this." Darien said, giving Serena's hand a squeeze. Serena didn't say another word because she knows if she did, she would've probably shatter into pieces right in front of Darien and she didn't want that.  
  
"Please Serena, just one more chance? Is that too much to ask?" Darien plead, his heart beating faster and faster as he waited for Serena to reply.  
  
"Why don't you just go back to Raye?" Serena said softly, those words made Darien feel like he was punched hard in the stomach. Serena slipped her hands out of Darien's and left.  
  
Darien was walking back home from the bus station when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.  
  
"Serena? Have you changed your mind?" Darien asked hopefully. .

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

WILL THE TWO BE BACK TOGETHER AGAIN? HAS SERENA CHANGED HER MIND? 


	6. Rape!

SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE FOR ME TO UPLOAD ANY OF MY STORIES. IT'S JUST THAT, SCHOOL HAD JUST STARTED AND I FEEL VERY TIRED AFTER SCHOOL.. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE THE OTHER STORIES ON THE WEEKENDS!!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**"So that's her name is it?" Raye asked bitterly, taking her arms off Darien and walked around so she was facing Darien.  
  
"Yes." Darien said quietly, trying to hide he pain in his voice while looking away.  
  
"Don't you care for me anymore?" Raye asked sadly.  
  
"I do care about you, I've always had and always will," Darien replied, Raye's face lightened up and took a step towards Darien to hug him but he stepped back, "But we were the past, Serena's my present."  
  
"From the sounds of it, she's not going to be your present for too long," Raye said stepping to Darien again. Darien's heart received another stab of pain, Raye smiled, "Let me be your past, she be the present and me be your future." Raye placed her arms around Darien's neck and kissed him, Darien closed his eyes, trying to block the pain in his heart.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Darien didn't know what was wrong with him, he was on his third date with Raye since they got back together and he was still craving for Serena. He didn't know why, when he was with Serena he didn't crave for Raye like he was doing now. He felt depressed as if some part of him was missing.  
  
"Are you ok?" Raye asked quietly, she looked at him in concern. Darien nodded and forced a smile to reply as they were in a movie with Raye in his arms. Raye smiled back and turned back to the screen. Darien sighed and turned back to the screen, the movie was so boring, and he didn't know why he was watching it. Darien took a few more blinks and noticed that the main female character's looks resemble Serena a lot. They had the same long hair and eyes. 'Wait a minute,' Darien thought to himself in disbelief, 'since when do I start looking at girl's hair and eyes?'. Darien looked back at the screen and realized that she didn't look like Serena at all. Darien continued watching the movie with times thinking he saw girls that resemble Serena but after a while he finds out they look nothing alike. Darien was getting sick and tired of this, every time he sees something that reminded him of Serena makes him feel like being stabbed in the heart again and again.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Using his brother's ID card again, Darien bought a bottle of alcohol and began drinking all over again. He stumbled onto the train and found himself walking into the park where he had first admitted to Serena his feelings. The sun was setting and he could hear a girl sobbing quietly near the large oak tree. There was something to the noise that was familiar to Darien. Curiosity filled Darien and he walked quietly to the tree to find Serena there, sobbing. She still hasn't noticed him yet and he wanted to keep it that way for the time being.  
  
He watched silently as Serena sobbed as she mumbled quietly to herself. 'She's in pain', Darien thought to himself, ' could she still be in pain because of me?' Darien wanted to heal Serena's pain from whatever she was suffering from. He wanted her to be happy, that was the only reason he had given up on trying to get her back and started to date Raye again. He didn't deserve anyone like her, maybe he did love her, but even if he did, it was too late. He had already hurted her one too many time.  
  
Slowly the sobs eased until there was no more, curious, Darien looked around the tree to see Serena asleep, leaning on the tree. Darien walked out and sat next to Serena, studying her delicate face. How much he wanted to touch that face and give her a hug. But he knew if he did, he would never want to let go and end up hurting Serena again. He had heard off Andrew few days ago about Serena's new boyfriend, his name was Seiya and apparently was mad about Serena. At least he won't break Serena's heart, Darien thought. Darien carefully took Serena's mobile out of her pocket and sent a message to her sister, telling her to come and pick Serena up, he then took off his jacket and placed it around Serena, he gently kissed Serena on the forehead and left.

Serena smiled as Darien looked into her eyes; their lips were only millimeters apart and Darien's arms wrapped around Serena's waist.  
  
"Serena, I love you," Darien smiled.  
  
"I love you too," Serena whispered back and they kissed, after the kiss they were in an embrace when Serena suddenly hears Lita's voice.."

  
End of dream

"Serena wake up!" Lita's voice echoed through Serena's ear.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm awake already!" Serena said sadly, she didn't want that to be a dream, she wanted Darien's kiss, Darien's hug, and Darien's voice.  
  
"Whose Jacket is this?" Lita asked, looking down at her sister's lap.  
  
"Your guess is good as mine," Serena shrugged and stood up while gathering her belongings and the mysterious green jacket.  
  
"Ok, anyways, we better go now," Lita said as the two sisters walked down the street.There was a familiar scent that Serena realized on the jacket, she tried to figure it out but couldn't think of where she smelt it before. The scent of it somehow gave her the feeling of warmth and comfort. She gave up trying to figure out where she had smelt it before and focused on walking home again.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Serena ran upstairs into her room again, it had been a week since she had found the Jacket and she still refused to wash it even after Lita's plea for her to, after all 'you don't know what disease could be hidden in there'. But Serena was afraid that if she washed the Jacket, the scent of it would be gone. As ridiculous as it may sound, it was the jacket and it's scent that helped Serena get through the days, each time she felt like she was missing something, she wraps her arms around the jacket and she feels better again. She didn't know why, maybe it was just her imagination, maybe the jacket was cursed, but it makes her feel better and that was all the matters to her. She had also worn it everywhere she went, having the presence of it seems to fill in one of the many missing pieces of her heart.  
  
Sometimes she wonders if letting Darien go was right as day and night, she always somehow manage to find things to relate to him. She didn't know how she could forget totally about him. She had heard that he was now happily going out with Raye. Every time she had heard that he was going out on another date with Raye, Serena would go to the park to cry.  
  
Things haven't been working out with her and Seiya either. He was really sweet to her and everything at the start, but as they went out more, he becomes more and more demanding. It wasn't really his fault though, he and Serena had been out for over ten dates, but she had refused to do anything with him apart from hugs and holding hands. She even rejected him every time he wanted to kiss her.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Serena sighed as she walked to Box Hill to meet up with Seiya.  
  
"Hey!" Serena said as light-heartily as possible to Seiya.  
  
"Ey!" Seiya smiled charmingly, Serena studied Seiya's features, he was incredibly good looking. After all, he was one of the most popular guys from her school, but how come she doesn't feel the flipping in the stomach or shy like other girls do when they see him. Is there something wrong with her?  
  
"Do you want to eat at the city first or the movie first?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Eating first sounds great," Serena smiled, she loved food.  
  
"How did I know," Seiya laughed and wrapped his arm around Serena's waist as they walked to the train station.  
  
They sat side by side on the train, with Seiya sitting mighty close to Serena.  
  
"Serena, do you even like me?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Of course I do, why do you ask?" Serena replied after a bit of hesitation, she wasn't completely lying, she did like Seiya, just not that way.  
  
"I am beginning to have doubts, it's just that this is our sixteenth date and we haven't even kissed yet. I really like you Serena, I really do, but it's just that every time I make a move on you, you back off completely."  
  
"Sorry Seiya.."  
  
"Don't be sorry, if you want to show me you like me, let me kiss you just once," Seiya whispered quietly in Serena's ear, Serena didn't reply, she knew that Seiya didn't deserve the way she had been acting around him, it was only a kiss, it wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Serena closed her eyes as she waited for Seiya to kiss her. She could feel Seiya gently tilt her chin and give her a soft, slow kiss on the lips. Serena forced herself to kiss Seiya back, she tried to put more feelings and emotion to the kiss but she couldn't force them out. But Seiya seemed satisfied as he grinned after their ten-minute kiss.  
  
"I love you," Seiya whispered into Serena's ear, Serena couldn't force those exact words out back to him so she just smiled weakly. Seiya gave another kiss on Serena's forehead and placed his arm around her and he lowered her head onto his shoulder.  
  
Darien's hand clenched into a fist as he saw Serena and Seiya kissing in front of him. Raye laid on his shoulder fast asleep so she couldn't tell that Darien was eyeing Seiya with envy. Why him? Why did they have to kiss right in front of him? Now his heart was aching as Serena's figure laid on Seiya's. Darien wanted to look away but his heart kept him from doing so.  
  
He should've known that Serena would kiss Seiya some time or another as they've been going out for a while, but deep down, Darien was still hurt at the sight. He had always wished that Serena would never forget him, but his hopes were shattered by the image of the kissing couples. Darien had to use every bit of his mind power to stop himself from pulling Serena away from Seiya and start kissing her. How much had he missed those luscious lips. Just the thought of them breaks his heart, those lips don't belong to him anymore, they now belong to Seiya. Darien couldn't stop himself from following Serena and Seiya off the train when they came to their stop.  
  
At his absence, Raye woke up and took a few seconds to realize that Darien was walking off the train, she stood up to follow but it was too late, the train had already started moving.  
  
Serena and Seiya went to the nearby Mac Donald for their lunch. On the way to the city on the train, Serena had already made her choice. She knew it was unfair to lead Seiya on when she didn't like him at all, she hoped that she'll be able to get over Darien after she dates Seiya before. But after the kiss, she realized that it didn't work at all. Instead of forgetting about Darien after the kiss, it did the total opposite. She is now craving for Darien's kiss, she knew that Seiya was very nice and very good-looking. But he's just not.. just not Darien.  
  
They had finished their lunch and started to walk towards the movies, 'it's now or never' Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Seiya, I don't think we should go to the movies anymore," Serena said suddenly and stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Ok babe, where do you want to go then?" Seiya asked while smiling charmingly.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that we shouldn't be going anywhere," Serena said looking away, hoping that Seiya would get her point.  
  
"So you want to come over to my place and we can do something on the bed maybe?" Seiya whispered in her ear while giving it a casual lick, "I've got them ready," he said while taking a condom out of his pocket, showing it to Serena.  
  
"Seiya, what I'm saying is that I think we shouldn't see each other anymore, I thought I might feel for you that way, but after the kiss we shared before, I don't anymore. I'm positive I don't," Serena said while taking a step back.  
  
"What you got to be joking!" Seiya said loudly, and then looked at Serena in the eyes to see that she wasn't, "come here with me," he demanded as he led Serena into a small alley.  
  
Serena didn't know what to do, she could tell that she had hurted Seiya, but she guess it was sooner over the better. So she just followed him. But she was surprised that Seiya had forced her against the wall and cornered her after they were inside.  
  
"Seiya." Serena began but was cut off but a slap on the face by Seiya.  
  
"Serena what is wrong with you? Any girl in our school would give anything to be with me but you just want to break up with me?" Seiya asked furiously.  
  
"I just don't feel about you that way," Serena said, looking down.  
  
"Say you didn't mean that!" Seiya said angrily.  
  
"Seiya.."  
  
"SAY YOU DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"  
  
"Seiya, stop it you're scaring me," Serena plead as she tried to get out from between the wall and Seiya, but Seiya moved closer to her.  
  
"No one, and I mean NO ONE! Ever dumps Seiya, did you hear me!" Seiya yelled at her as he used one hand to pin both of Serena's hands above her head.  
  
"Seiya. get me go," Serena said, she was getting scared now.  
  
"You hurted me Serena, and now you are going to pay! I'll fuck you, that way I won't get your heart but at least I've got your virginity," Seiya grinned as he ripped Serena's singlet top off to reveal her in her black bra.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

Argh!!! What is Seiya doing??? What will happen to Serena? Well.. sorry guys, I guess you'll just have to read and find out! D


	7. All the Way?

EY FOLKS! SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. HAD A LOT OF HOMEWORK LATELY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH 

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Darien quickly jumped behind a corner when the couple suddenly stopped. He took a peak to his relief that the couple didn't see him, but relief soon turned into horror when he saw Seiya giving Serena's earlobe a lick for a sign of seduction, soon horror turned into terrified as Seiya pulled out a little packet out of his pocket and showed Serena. Darien could bet anyone a million bucks that the little packet was a condom, after all he did use them quite often.  
  
Darien could see Seiya pulling Serena into a small alley, Darien hesitated, should he go in? If they were doing what he thinks that they're doing, he wouldn't want to witness it. He didn't want to witness his loved one to be fucked by some other guy in an alley. The thought itself disgusted him greatly. 'But then, what if Serena didn't know what was happening? What if she was forced to go into there? But she did go in herself, she was the one who followed Seiya.'  
  
Darien stood there for minutes laying down the sins and the cons of continuing to follow the couples into the corner of the alley. In the final decision, Darien decided to go in and stop the couple if they were doing anything even if Serena wanted it t happen or not because Darien didn't want Serena to be taken away from him. He will dump Raye and go with Serena again.  
  
Darien took in a deep breath, and turned around the corner to find Serena with only her black sports bra on with Seiya sucking her neck. The image was too much for Darien to handle, he was turned around and was about to leave when he heard a slapping noise, he turned around to see Seiya slapping the crying Serena on the face. Darien finally realized that Serena was forced in there, she didn't want to go in herself.  
  
"Seiya, please let me go," Serena cried.  
  
"You're thinking of that punk again aren't you? That dude, Darien, who had his name engraved on your bracelet," Seiya yelled as he leaned closer to Serena.  
  
"I love him," Serena said softly, looking straight into Seiya's eyes.  
  
"Get over him Serena, I'll make you twice as happy," Seiya said as he unzipped his fly to show his very arose dick.  
  
"Seiya, don't please," Serena plead, "You know you'll win my heart this way."  
  
"But at least I'll win your virginity," Seiya grinned as he slid his hand behind Serena's back, ready to undo her bra.  
  
It's now or never, Darien thought to himself as he jumped out from his hiding place.  
  
"Get off her Seiya!" Darien yelled, he was glad that Seiya had stopped what he was doing and looked toward him. But Seiya's grip on Serena's wrist was still firm.  
  
"Fuck off Darien! She's mine now!" Seiya yelled angrily.  
  
"You'll never win her virginity Seiya, cause I took it already," Darien lied as he laughed.  
  
"Is that true?" Seiya asked Serena who was silent while looking in Darien's direction. Seiya growled and threw her hard against the floor, did his fly up and walked over to Darien's direction.  
  
"You piece of shit! Why don't you let Serena be mine?" Seiya yelled at Darien.  
  
"Because I love her too," Darien said, looking at Serena more than Seiya, which made Seiya twice as mad. But Darien didn't realize as he was concentrating on looking at Serena's hurt figure. He almost forgot that Seiya was there until Seiya landed a punch on Darien's right eye.  
  
"That is for taking Serena away from me," Seiya started, "and this," Seiya was about to land another punch on Darien but Darien caught him by the wrist and kneed him in the balls. Seiya yelled in pain as he collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Get up and keep away from Serena!" Darien yelled at him as he gave Seiya another kick and walked towards Serena who was staring at Seiya with a blank expression on her face.  
  
Serena are you ok? Darien asked as she looked at Seiyas figure disappearing out the alley again, Serena? Dont scare me like that, youre all safe now, Darien said as he took off his jacket and placed it around her bare body. Suddenly, Serena snapped out of her daze and wrapped her arms around Darien.  
  
Darien silently ran his hand up and down smoothly on Serena's back as she cried on his shoulder. Darien helped Serena zip up the Jacket and lead her out the other end of the alley.  
  
Darien took Serena home and she ran straight to her room once she got in. Darien walked himself to Serena's living room and sat on the floor. He was reaching out for some newspaper to read when a diary dropped out. Curiosity got the better of him when he opened it to the first page and start to read. He read how Serena felt when she first met him. How heart- broken she was when she found out that he had bee n sleeping around and how happy she was when he planned that late birthday surprise. But he was most interested in what she had written in the day that she found out that Darien still had feelings for Raye.  
  
'he had brought me the most joy in my life, but he had also brought me the most pain when I found out he had slept with his ex Raye. What was more was that he has still loved Raye after all this time, maybe I wasn't good enough for him after all. I had really started to love him with all my heart, but he doesn't feel the same way, the only one he had ever loved was Raye and it could be never changed. Today he came to my school. I had just realized today what the ultimate torture is to the mankind, it is when you have to look at your most loved one in the eye and tell them you don't feel for them that way anymore. There is no physical pain more painful than the moment to see the pain in his eyes. I don't know if the pain in his eyes were real or not, but I am sure it's nothing compared to what I had felt...' after reading those lines Darien threw the diary down and ran upstairs to Serena's room but she wasn't there when he got there.  
  
Darien started to panic so he barged into every room upstairs until he found Serena, still in her black bra and knickers, soaking herself in the spa with huge amount of lavender in the water and burning around her. Darien then realized that Serena was unconscious so he picked her up from the water and ran back towards her room and placed her onto the bed.  
  
Darien opened the windows and took out a towel to dry Serena's wet body. Darien could feel his lower body stiffen as he gently dried the area near Serena's breast, her sports bra was now clinging to her breast revealing the shape and size of her nipples underneath. But Darien ignored his member and laid a quilt over Serena's body. Just when the quilt was over Serena's body, she woke up.  
  
"How did I get in here?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted in the bathroom. You know how dangerous it is to have too much lavender around you?" Darien said harshly.  
  
"Thanks," Serena said quietly, looking away to hide the tears in her eyes, she had nearly been raped, she fainted in her own bathroom and still the man she loved spoke so harshly to her, as if he hated her. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she felt another body lying on the bed next to her with arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so harsh," Darien said softly to Serena, "It was that, I thought I was going to lose you. Again. Forever."  
  
Serena turned her body around so she was facing Darien, "I missed you," she said quietly, hoping for the same answer in reply.  
  
"So did I, but don't worry, nothing is ever going to bring us apart again," Darien whispered as he kissed Serena on the forehead and brought her into his embrace.  
  
"What about Raye?" Serena asked quietly in Darien's arms.  
  
"I'll break up with her."  
  
"But isn't it her who you love?" Serena asked as she looked up into Darien's eyes.  
  
"No, it's you now, no one is as important as you are."  
  
"But that day at your apartment, you and Andrew..."  
  
"You didn't listen to the end of my sentence, I said that I didn't know who I like more out of you and Raye because I still had a bit of feelings for her back then. But I'm positive that my heart belongs to you now." Darien smiled and the couple kissed.  
  
While the couples were kissing, Darien's mobile rang; it was a message from Raye...  
  
Serena hesitated when she found out, who the message was from.  
  
"You can read it," Darien smiled while handing the mobile to Serena.  
  
"You don't have to Darien," Serena said softly.  
  
"No, I want you to read it," Darien smiled as he kissed Serena on the forehead. Serena took the mobile and opened the message.  
  
It read:  
  
"Hey Darien! What was all that about? Dumping me on the train? Well I'm just messaging you to tell you that you're dumped. Raye!"  
  
Serena was shocked when she first read the message, but Darien only smiled after reading the message.  
  
Darien put his mobile in his pocket again and smiled back at Serena, "That only went too well," he laughed.  
  
"Don't you care?"  
  
"I told you, you're the only one I care now," Darien smiled and they kissed.  
  
-- Raye placed her mobile back into her bag, she sighed softly to herself, she really thought she would be able to capture Darien's heart again, but she guess that his heart had already been taken and tied down to Serena. Raye had really loved Darien and still really do, but she guessed that Darien doesn't feel the same way anymore. She picked up her luggage and walked onto the awaiting plane, a silent tear slid down her cheek. She would return to Japan and never see Darien again, "Farewell Darien".

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Serena waited for Darien in the park; they're usual meeting spot. She had woken up that morning to find Darien gone after they slept on her bed together, they didn't do anything of course.  
  
Darien arrived fifteen minutes late with a pair of black sunnies on which was weird since it was getting dark already.  
  
"Hey babe, sorry I was late," Darien said as he gave Serena a peck on the forehead.  
  
"It's ok, what's with the sunnies?" Serena asked in curiosity.  
  
"Oh...." Darien started in hesitation; "It's Sunnies Day at school today."  
  
"Really?" Serena said with doubt in her tone.  
  
"Yeah of course, why would I lie to you?" Darien smiled.  
  
"Well... you've done that quite a lot lately," Serena said quietly, looking away with the painful memories.  
  
"That was all over, from now on we have to start off fresh ok?" Darien smiled; Serena looked into Darien's serious expression and slowly nodded. The couple started to walk towards Serena's house.  
  
"We're inside now, can't you take those darn glasses off?" Serena asked as she seated herself on Darien's lap.  
  
"But it's Sunnies Day..." Darien said but was cut off when Serena took his glasses off for him to reveal a bruise on his left eye.  
  
"Was that from yesterday?" Serena asked softly.  
  
"Yeah I guess..."  
  
"I'm sorry." Serena said as she gently touched the bruise, which made Darien wince.  
  
"Don't do that," Darien said quickly, "I'm fine as long as you don't touch it," he added as he saw Serena's sad expression.  
  
"It's my entire fault, if I didn't jump into conclusions, then I would never go out with Seiya and if I ..." Serena didn't talk as Darien give her hands a squeeze.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, it's my fault too," Darien said gently laid Serena's head on his shoulder, "So how did things go at school?"  
  
"He moved school," Serena said sadly.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I don't know Darien, it's just that I feel so guilty, if I didn't lead him on like that none of this would never happen."  
  
"It's ok, it's not your fault," Darien said softly as he slightly leaned over to Serena, he softly placed Serena onto the sofa and kissed her on the lips. The kisses soon traveled over her chin and on her neck. Serena moaned as Darien started to suck while dipping his tongue once a while. She couldn't help but to arch her back, which made her breast, pushed into Darien's chest with force, which only made Darien go stiff. Darien's hand slowly traveled up the back of Serena's blouse and unclipped her bra, releasing the strain on her breast underneath her blouse then pulling the strapless bra off with her blouse still on.  
  
Both Serena and Darien knew that they shouldn't go any further, but they had no control over their own bodies, their minds blinded with lust. Darien's head traveled from the neck down to Serena's first blouse button and undid it expertly with his mouth; he did the same for her second and third button, tickling Serena softly while her does, causing her to moan and giggle. After Darien finished with the third button, he sat up a bit again to admire his work. Serena's top buttons was undone to reveal the deep valley between her arouse breasts. She was sweating so much from the heat and Darien that the blouse stuck to her shapely body, revealing the shape of her breast and nipples to Darien. Excitement was rampaging though Darien's mind, as he was about to experience the touch, the feel of Serena's body, places that were out abounds to everyone but him...  
  
Darien leaned over towards Serena and started to kiss her chest right above her breast...

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

OMG!!! OMG!!! ARE THEY GOING TO DO IT??? I DON'T KNOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK? wink 


	8. Slamming the Door

HEY PEOPLES! SORRY ABOUT DA CLIFFY B4 BUT I COULDN'T RESIST TEMPTATION ;). READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

Then suddenly Darien's mobile rings, Darien groans and take his mobile out of his pocket while he left Serena heaving heavily from the excitement before.  
  
"What do you want?" Darien growls into the mobile, he listens and his angry expression turns into a worried expression.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Serena asked with concern after Darien hangs up.  
  
"Sorry Serena, I have to go, there's an emergency at home," Darien said while walking across the room to take his schoolbag.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Serena asked while they were walking towards the front door.  
  
"Not sure, I'll call you when I have time." Darien gave Serena a peck on the lips and ran off.  
  
Serena sighed and went back inside the house.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

It has been two days since Darien received the phone call and promised Serena that he'll call, but he never did. Serena was getting annoyed and scared at the same time. Andrew said that Darien has been a bit busy lately, but Serena was suspicious. Serena was watching television in her yellow boob tube and boxers while eating a tub of vanilla ice cream when she heard the doorbell ring. It was early Thursday morning and they had the day off and Serena didn't know who could it be.  
  
Serena opened the door to catch a glimpse of Darien before he threw his arms around Serena. He hugged her so hard that she was having difficulty breathing.  
  
"Darien, is everything ok? You can let go of me now," Serena said softly. Darien didn't reply but instead, held Serena tighter, "Darien I can't breathe!" Serena screamed. To Serena's relief Darien let go of her to join her into a hungry kiss. Serena gently pushed Darien away.  
  
"Darien, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Don't leave me Serena, don't ever leave me. You are all I've got," Darien said while holding Serena in an embrace again.  
  
"I won't, just let go of me and tell me what's wrong," Serena told Darien as she slowly led Darien to the sofa with both of his arms around her.  
  
"It's my parents," Darien began as he finally let Serena go. Darien told Serena how his parents are getting divorced because they don't love each other. His sister and him were just accidents to them, first came his sister when her mother was fifteen and then came him two years after. They only married to keep Darien's mum's reputation, and how his mum regretting taking such a big step with his father when she was so young at the age of fifteen. He also explained that he had to help his mother to move out for the last two days.  
  
My family has broken down, my best friend is too into his girlfriend, all I have is you," Darien looked deeply into Serena's eyes.  
  
"It's okay, I'll be here for you," Serena smiled softly as she parted Darien's hair aside to show his eyes more.  
  
"I love you," Darien said softly.  
  
"I love you too," Serena replied and they kissed.  
  
"Serena, can you promise me something?" Darien asked softly while they were both lying on Serena's bed with Serena in his arms.  
  
"What?" Serena asked curiously looking up.  
  
"Never leave me."  
  
"I can't..." Serena replied quietly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to make a promise that I may not be able to keep..."  
  
"I understand," Darien smiled softly.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"It's ok, it's better this way. I am happier now than I would be if you said yes, that means you are being open and honest with me."  
  
"Are you being totally open and honest with me?" Serena asked softly.  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"WHAT?" Serena asked sitting up.  
  
"I've never told you how arouse I get whenever I'm with you have I?" Darien asked huskily in Serena's ear while sitting up, sending shivers down Serena's spine.  
  
"No, I guess you haven't," Serena answered softly while feeling her cheeks turn pink.  
  
"Well now I have haven't I?" Darien said softly while giving Serena's earlobe a little nibble causing her to moan. "You liked that? I guess I should do it again," Darien grinned and started to nibble Serena's earlobe again, his lips then moved from her ear to her lips, giving her a hungry kiss, while trying to lift her boob tube up.  
  
Darien broke away to lift Serena's boob tube over her head to reveal her black strapless bra. Serena blushed when she saw the look of Darien's eyes when he saw the size of her breast, under Serena's bra. Serena crept her hand to the bottom of Darien's shirt and helped him pull it over his head to show his well-toned abs.  
  
"I really like what I see," Darien grinned.  
  
"I can say the same to you," Serena moaned as Darien began to suck her neck. Darien slipped Serena's boxers off and sat up again a bit to admire a near naked Serena.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Darien asked huskily.  
  
"Do you mean with my clothes or without?" Serena laughed.  
  
"You look beautiful with your clothes on," Darien whispered in Serena's ear and he leaned forward again, "But you look even better without." Darien licked Serena's earlobe causing her to moan. Darien backed off slowly while holding both of Serena's thighs with one in each hand and moved himself between them. "You'll never forget this night," Darien promised then kissed Serena hard while she returned it.  
  
But Serena stopped when she felt Darien's hand at the top of her underwear. The words that Darien said about his mother ran through her head, 'mum regrets taking such a big step with dad when she was so young at the age of fifteen." After Serena had a second to think about those words, she made a decision and gently pushed Darien back.  
  
Feeling Serena's push, Darien took his hand off and sat up again.  
  
"Sorry Darien, I can't do this," Serena said apologetically, not daring to meet Darien's eyes. Serena could feel Darien get off the bed and watched as he gathered his shirt and open the door of her room.  
  
"Put some clothes on," he said coldly and slammed the door shut. Serena couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes. Did that mean their relationship is over?

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

OMG IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG??? WILL DARIEN DUMP SERENA? HAS HE CHANGED BACK? GUES WHAT FOLKS! I JUST LEFT YOU ANOTHER CLIFFY D 


	9. Seren'a 16th Birthday

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE GUYS! JUST THAT SCHOOL HAS BEEN A BUMMER LATELY... SO CHEER ME UP AND READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Serena started sobbing. Darien opened the door again and walks in and closes the door. But he turned right around when he saw that Serena still haven't put on any clothes over her underwear.  
  
"Serena god dammit! Didn't I tell you to put on some clothes before I went?" Darien asked loudly.  
  
Serena stopped sobbing and looked up to find Darien looking away from her with his hair all wet inside a white bathrobe. Darien looked around to see a pink bathrobe hanging on the back of Serena door and took it, "Put this on," he ordered and threw it behind him to Serena. Serena quivered a bit and did as she was told.  
  
"I'm done," she said softly. Darien sighed in relief and turned around to see the redness in Serena's eyes.  
  
"Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked in concern while kneeling and looking up at Serena. Serena looked at Darien's concern expression and threw her arms around him with relief.  
  
"I thought I lost you just then," Serena said softly.  
  
"How?" Darien asked while running his hand soothingly up and down Serena's back.  
  
"Because I didn't do it with you and you running out of the room without looking back at me." Darien didn't reply because he was too busy laughing. "You think I'm pathetic don't you?" Serena asked sadly while sinking her head onto Darien's shoulder.  
  
"Of course not. I am just so happy that you care so much. I only ran out of the room to take a cold shower and stroke myself off. If I had one more glimpse of you back then I might've committed rape," Darien laughed.  
  
Serena lifted her head off Darien's shoulder and looked into his eyes, "So you're not mad?"  
  
"No, even though I really want to have sex with you, I respect your decision and that's all it matters." Darien smiled lovingly at her. Serena smiled back and hugged him again.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, I just don't think I'm ready to make that decision before I turn sixteen," Serena said quietly.  
  
"I understand, it's only half a year to go after all," Darien grinned and kissed her on the forehead.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»Serena's 16th Birthday«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

It was the morning of Serena's birthday and she sat in her room thinking about Darien and the topic they haven't discussed about since half a year ago... sex.  
  
Serena didn't know if she was ready or not, she thought she would be by now but deep down, she still wasn't sure. Serena took out the photo she had with Darien on his eighteenth birthday, he looked so happy and so was she.  
  
They had been together for just over a year now, and they had developed a really strong bond together, a strong bond without the involvement of sex, did she really want to include it in?  
  
But she didn't want Darien to get disappointed; he had been waiting for this day for so long... Serena sighed as she got up to get herself dressed, Darien had promised her that this would be one night she'll never forget, remembering those words, Serena's heart did a little flop of hopelessness.  
  
'When he said 'a night she'll never forget' did he mean sex or the night in general?'  
  
Serena sighed as she checked her reflection in the mirror; her long hair was tied into a ponytail with a few loose strands framing her face, she was wearing a red halter neck dress that Darien bought for her for this night. Even though Serena really liked the design of the dress, it was still a bit too revealing for her taste. The whole of her back was showing so if she did wear a bra, it would defiantly show but the front of the dress was so loose she didn't feel secure.  
  
The rest of the dress fitted her well, the red material was hugging to her hips and the rest of her shapely body apart from the chest; Serena couldn't stop herself from thinking that maybe Darien had bought the dress like that for a purpose.  
  
She couldn't stand being insecure on the chest anymore and was about to take it off to wear a clear bra underneath, when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Coming!" Serena yelled as she quickly applied a bit of quick gloss and mascara before running down the stairs to the door.  
  
"Hey," Serena smiled as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey" Darien grinned as his eyes ran up and down Serena's figure, he was wearing a pair of black pants with a silky grey shirt, not looking bad himself.  
  
Serena blushed as she could feel Darien's gaze stopped a bit longer on her chest than the rest of her body.  
  
"I just need to grab my bag," Serena smiled then ran upstairs to her room again, Serena took her bag and checked if there was a condom inside, if she was going to do it tonight, she wanted it to be safe.  
  
Serena aimlessly stared into her own reflection on her mirror; tonight is going to be the night that changes everything. She shivers at the thought.  
  
She didn't even notice that Darien had walked upstairs and into her room; she gave a slight jump as Darien wrapped his arm around her waist while tucking his chin on her bare shoulder.  
  
"You look beautiful," Darien said softly into Serena's ear, which gave her a slight shiver.  
  
"Thanks," Serena blushed.  
  
"We better go," Darien grinned.  
  
"Okay," Serena smiled, but the truth was, she didn't want to leave her house. She wanted the moment with Darien's arms around her waist last forever. Darien slipped his hand into Serena's as he led her down the stairs and out the door into his car that he received as a present from his father for his eighteenth birthday.  
  
The two drove in silence all the way to Darien's apartment.  
  
"Open it," Darien gave the key to his apartment.  
  
The two stood outside for a while until Serena gathered her courage to take the keys off Darien and open the door to find a beautiful candle lit dinner for two. Serena gave a little yelp in surprise. Darien grinned as he gently pushed Serena inside.  
  
Darien pulled a chair out for Serena and sat down opposite her himself as he did a short rhythm of claps for a man dressed in a white tuxedo to come out, playing the birthday song to Serena on his violin. Serena gasped as another man in the same white tux walked out, carrying a small birthday cake with sixteen candles lit on it.  
  
Darien got out of his chair and walked to Serena as the cake was brought in front of her.  
  
"Make a wish," Darien said softly. Serena closed her eyes while muttering some words before blowing out the candles. Darien grinned as he handed the knife for Serena, Serena cut her cake and took the knife out before the man took the cake back inside.  
  
"You touched the bottom," Darien smiled huskily while leaning towards Serena.  
  
"No I didn't," Serena giggled and pushed Darien back playfully but Darien continued to lean forward and kissed Serena on the lips. Darien walked back to his seat when the man came back with two plates of food.  
  
The two couples didn't take their eyes off each other as they ate. Serena couldn't believe how well the night was going, it was just like a romantic movie and she didn't want it to ever end.  
  
After dinner, Darien asked Serena to dance, Serena hesitated at first but Darien just smiled and pulled Serena into his arms and started to move to the slow music from the violin. Serena slipped both of her arms around Darien's neck and she could feel Darien's arms tightening around her waist. After a while, Darien dismissed the two men and led Serena to the door of his room.  
  
"I want you to open it," Darien grinned. Serena's hand shook while I slowly reached out for the door handle, this was it....  
  
Serena gasped when she saw the room; there is only one word to describe it.... Beautiful. All of the bedcovers, pillows and quilt had silky metallic purple covers; the room was lit by what seems to be hundreds of candles around the whole room. Serena could smell the presences of lavender burning in the room, which calmed her senses.  
  
Serena could hear faint slow music in the background and felt Darien's arms sneaking around her from behind.  
  
"You like it?" Darien asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, it's beautiful," Serena smiled.  
  
"Nothing compared with you," Darien smiled and began kissing Serena's neck, he kicked the bedroom door close and slowly turned Serena to face him, not allowing his lips to leave Serena's neck at any stage.  
  
Darien pulled back a bit and looked into Serena's eyes and smiled at her, she smiled back. Darien picked Serena up and laid her gently onto the bed, he climbed over her and began to kiss Serena on the lips; his hands gently stroking her flat stomach while Serena held the bedcovers hard in tension. Darien realizes and got off Serena.  
  
"Are you ok Serena?" Darien asked in concern.  
  
"Can I ask you a question," Serena said softly.  
  
"Is it that you aren't ready yet? I can tell," Darien grinned.  
  
"Sorry," Serena said quietly while hanging her head low.  
  
Darien used his hand to lift Serena's head up by her chin, "You don't need to be."  
  
"I just feel so bad, you've waited for so long and went through all the trouble, and I'm still not ready," Serena said with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"It's fine, I didn't only do this to get you into bed, all I wanted is for you to be happy, wait for me," Darien smiled as he kissed Serena on the forehead, he got off the bed and walked out of the room. Meanwhile, Serena took of her red strappy high heels and made herself comfortable on the bed.  
  
Darien returned later with a mini gift box, "Open it." He said while handing it to Serena.  
  
Serena did and gasped, inside was a beautiful white gold necklace with a crescent moon on it.  
  
"Happy birthday," Darien whispered into Serena's ear and gave her a peck on the forehead.

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

HOPE YOU LIKED IT FOLKS! READ AND REVIEW!!!


	10. Truth or Dare

SORRY FOLKS, I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT IT'S ALL WORTH IT... RITE??? S READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**It was Christmas Eve and one of Darien's friends, Nephrite, had invited Darien to his party. Darien gladly accepted and wanted to introduce Serena to his other friends. Serena hesitated at first because she didn't know what to wear, but when Darien came over to pick her up he told her she looked fine in the silver, silk halter top with the demin mini skirt.  
  
When they arrived hand in hand, half of the guests were already drunk and the rest were either dirty dancing or playing 'Spin the bottle' truth or dare.  
  
Serena wasn't used to these type of parties and felt very uncomfortable and Darien could see this, "Do you want to go home? I'm sure Nephrite won't mind," Darien smiled.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," Serena smiled back, touched that Darien cared.  
  
"Darien! Serena!" Serena could hear a familiar voice from behind them, Darien and Serena turned around to find Ann smiling at them while some guy was feeling her breast and sucking her neck as they swayed to the music.  
  
Serena didn't know what to say, she could feel her cheeks getting hot at the sight, she didn't understand how Ann could feel so comfortable with a guy touching her like that and talk as if nothing was happening at the same time.  
  
"Hey Ann! Hey Allan!" Darien grinned. The guy lifted his head up, gave Darien and Serena a smile and went back to work. Serena didnt know what to say so she just smiled at Ann, well.... Smiled the best she could anyways.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yeah," Serena said, smiling back. Darien let go of Serena's hand to head off to get a drink but Serena pulled him back, "Don't leave me alone," Serena whispered quietly.  
  
Darien chuckled and took Serena with him to the beverages.  
  
Darien looked around something non-alcoholic for Serena but couldn't find anything.  
  
"Do you want water?" Darien asked, eyeing Serena from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll just get this," Serena smiled taking a can of beer in front of her. Darien grinned back and took the same.  
  
Darien led Serena to the host of the party where they were playing truth or dare.  
  
"Hey Nephrite," Darien greeted one of his mates.  
  
"Hey! Is that your girl?" Nephrite grinned at Serena, checking her out, "She's hot."  
  
Serena blushed and Darien could tell, "And she's mine," Darien said defensively.  
  
"Ok, just tell me when she's off the market," Nephrite smiled, giving Serena a wink.  
  
"She'll never be," Darien said, darkly eyeing Nephrite. Nephrite could tell but just shrugged it off and asked if the couple wanted to play. Darien hesitated and asked Serena, he said yes as Serena said she didn't mind.  
  
Just when they sat down in the circle, the bottle landed on Serena.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Nephrite asked.  
  
Serena hesitated and eyed Darien, pleading for help.  
  
"You know what," Darien smiled, "I need to find the others and them," he said getting up and trying to pull Serena with him.  
  
"Darien you know the rules, if Serena chooses not to accept or drop out, she'll have to dance around the table top naked for five minutes. Of course I don't think anyone of the guys mind," Nephrite reminded.  
  
"Fine whatever," Darien said sitting down, "Choose truth," he whispered into Serena's ear.  
  
"Truth?" Serena said uncertainly.  
  
"Tell us how you lost your virginity, with who, when, where, how did it feel and was he better than Darien, unless it's a she of course," Amara grinned.  
  
"I am still one," Serena said quietly, looking down onto her lap, feeling her cheeks getting hot. No one seemed to believe her.  
  
"Come on Serena, you have to tell the truth. I don't believe it," another girl grinned.  
  
"Especially since you've been going out with Darien for so long," Amara grinned, giving Darien a wink.  
  
"She's not lying, she is still one. And stop getting onto her case about it," Darien said sharply.  
  
"You two serious?" Nephrite asked in shock. Serena nodded in reply.  
  
"This is getting good," Serena could hear Amara whisper to another girl next to her.  
  
"Well...The question was asked and it obviously needs to be answered properly, so let's just let you two do it tonight and Serena could tell us how it felt. I'll even let you two use my parent's room" Nephrite grinned. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"No. Don't you guys dare to make me go into that room!" Darien glared.  
  
"Fine, of course I could always replace Darien and go in there with Serena myself," Nephrite grinned more.  
  
"And I'll kill you," Darien said harshly, Serena didn't know what to do, she knew that she should've lied.  
  
"Get them in there boys!" Nephrite ordered his mates as about six of his friends pushed and pulled Darien and Serena upstairs into the room.  
  
Serena tried her best go run away but the boys have outnumbered her two on one while the other four were tackling Darien. The boys finally had succeeded in getting the couple into the room and then before they know it the door slammed shut with Serena still banging her fist on the door in protest while Darien settled himself on the queen-size bed in the middle of the room.  
  
Theres no use Serena, why dont we just spend the night here, Im tired now, Darien said, taking his top off. Giving up, Serena turned her head towards Darien to find him topless, showing his dark, muscular chest under the moonlight through the window. Serenas face felt hot at the sight of him.  
  
"Come on, I don't bite you know," Darien said in a low voice, huskier than before. Slowly, Serena did as she was told, for the first time, Serena noticed that Darien actually looked very sexy with his top off and his grinning face, she was surprised that she hasn't noticed before, she had always thought he looked cute, but until then, she never thought he looked sexy.  
  
Serena laid herself on the bed next to Darien, the two talked quietly for a while facing each other.  
  
"You know what, I won't mind spending every night like this with you," Darien smiled sexily at Serena, running his hand along Serena's arm which made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"I won't either," Serena whispered and the two shared a short kiss, Serena later broke it off by biting gently on Darien's lower lip, which made Darien tickle her like mad.  
  
Without realizing it, Darien's hand went underneath Serena's top, making Serena feel hot. Suddenly, Darien pulled Serena towards him and kissed her on her lips. Small little pecks on the lips soon turned into deep passionate kissing between the two, Serena could feel Darien's tongue softly tapping on Serena's closed lips, asking for entrance, Serena opened her mouth a little bit in reply, allowing Darien's tongue to explore her mouth while she did with his. This was the first time Serena allowed Darien's tongue in and she immediately felt the reaction, she could feel the nipples of her breast swelling up and longing for Darien's touch.  
  
As if reading Serena's thought, both of Darien's hands travelled slowly up Serena's top and cupped her breast while kneading them gently outwards as Serena moaned in delight in between the passionate kiss.  
  
Darien's lips left Serena's lips and began to travel down her neck while his hands had stop kneading and was beginning to travel around other parts of Serena's body. Serena's hands are in Darien's jet-black hair, pushing him into her. Just when Darien was about to start taking Serena's top off there was a click from the door.  
  
"Darien get out! I just received a phone call from my parents and they are heading back!" Nephrite's voice filled in the room. Immediately Darien sat up with Serena still lying on the bed, both gasping for breath as Nephrite went into the room.  
  
"Nephrite knock first," Darien growled at Nephrite as he opened the door to the room, almost immediately after Darien sat up.  
  
"Sorry mate, this is an emergency and now both of you out," Nephrite said as he herded the two into the hallway and out of the house.  
  
Serena and Darien walked silently towards Serena's house where Darien's car was parked.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Darien said, reminding Serena about their plan to go to the snow the next day with the others.  
  
"Yeah I guess..." Serena almost whispered. What was supposed to be a brief good bye kiss turned out to be a long passionate one that lasted for another ten minutes or so making the two gasping for breath when they parted.  
  
"I guess I should get going," Darien said hoarsely, still gasping for breath, but both of his arms are still wrapped around Serena's waist.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't be driving since you've had a few beers just then," Serena said huskily while running her fingers on Darien's muscular chest.  
  
"What should I do then?" Darien grinned as he burrowed his head into the nape of Serena's neck.  
  
"You could stay for the night, since my sister won't be coming back home tonight and both of my parents are still in Hong—"Serena didn't have time to finish her sentence because Darien's lips were on hers kissing her hungrily, after being shocked for a few seconds, Serena kissed him back.  
  
They paused briefly for a while when Serena took her keys out to open the door but as soon the door closed behind them they started kissing again.  
  
Darien then lifted Serena off her feet and carried her upstairs to her own room while her arms were around Darien's neck, playing with his messy hair. When they reached the door of Serena's room Darien stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this," Darien asked, Serena couldn't tell his expression in his eyes since they didn't turn on the light. But she smiled and nodded anyway. Sensing Serena's nod, Darien grinned and pushed her onto the bed before kissing her lips then he began to travel down until he reached her collarbone and her halter-top was in the way.  
  
He tried to untie the string on Serena's neck but soon became frustrated and decided to tear the whole top off instead. He was about to pull Serena's bra off as well when he felt Serena giving a slight shiver.  
  
Darien stopped and turned on the lamp on Serena's bedside table.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serena asked.  
  
"Serena you don't have to do this if you're not ready yet you know," Darien said quietly.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»


	11. Sleep and Busted BACK TO WHERE I LEFT OF...

HEY PEOPLE! JUST IN CASE THERE ARE MY OLD READERS READING THIS, THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 22 AND GOING ON. I HAVE JOINED HEAPS OF CHAPTERS TO MAKE THEM LONGER FOR YOU GUYS. HEHE, SO FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, IT'S ALL NEW STUFF, PLEASE RR!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  
. 

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

"I'm ready, I told you that already," Serena whispered in Darien's ear while sitting up so her body was so close to Darien that she could feel his breathing.  
  
"It's just that I have a feeling that you don't want to do this and that—" Serena kissing him on the lips cut off Darien.  
  
"So reassurance is all you want?" Serena asked huskily which only made Darien's lower body stiffen. Then without warning Serena took her bra off revealing her breast for Darien's pleasure.  
  
At the sight, Darien immediately plunged himself into her, kissing Serena on the lips, he then left Serena's lips and started to kiss Serena on her flat stomach. Darien then slowly travelled upwards until he reached right underneath Serena's breast. He started to kiss the part just underneath Serena's breast, licking it once in a while causing Serena to moan. Darien continued to kiss the dip right under Serena's breast, causing Serena's nipples to swell up so much it hurts.  
  
"Darien, stop teasing me," Serena groaned between the pants.  
  
Darien stopped and lifted his head up and whispered into Serena's ear, "What? Doing this?" he then ran his finger underneath Serena's breast causing her to moan more.  
  
"Darien! Stopped doing that," Serena groaned.  
  
"What?" Darien asked while running his finger through the valley of Serena's two mounds.  
  
"I'll get off this bed if you don't stop it," Serena moaned in frustration, she was dying for Darien's touch.  
  
"See if you can resist," Darien chuckled as he ran his finger through the valley once more. Proving Darien wrong Serena began to sit up but Darien pushed her down onto the bed again, kissing Serena's right breast while doing wicked things with his tongue and his left hand kneading Serena's other.  
  
"Oh my god Darien..." Serena moaned as she pressed Darien head towards her, Darien grinned through his kiss then began sucking onto Serena's nipple as she shrieked in pleasure. After Darien stopped sucking Serena's right nipple he began sucking Serena's other while kneading her left breast, she didn't even realize that Darien's right hand was on the rim of her skirt, pulling it down with her panties coming off with it.  
  
Later realizing what was happening, Serena grinned and unzipped Darien's fly and snaked her right hand into the small hole while Darien growled in pleasure. Darien slipped out of bed while pulling Serena with him and pushed her against the wall. Serena took her hand out and helped Darien pull off his shirt and then his pants. Darien kissed Serena passionately once again as his hands roamed around her body, mostly on the two mounds on her front.  
  
Serena's hands were both in Darien's hair, feeling it made her breast feel stiffer and stiffer.  
  
"I want you Serena," Darien breathed as he pulled Serena even closer to him.  
  
"Make love to me," Serena moaned as Darien's hands cupped her breast and kneaded them again. Darien pushed Serena back onto her bed and laid on top of her. Quickly, Darien thrusted his body into hers as Serena yelped of pain.  
  
"Are you ok?" Darien asked softly into Serena's ear.  
  
"I'll be fine," Serena smiled, trying to put on a brave face.  
  
"I love you," Darien whispered while started a soft, slow and gentle rhythm for Serena to get used to.  
  
Serena's pain soon eased and began to feel the pleasure like nothing she had ever experience before.  
  
"More Darien," Serena moaned as she arched her back so her breast was against Darien's hard chest. Darien grinned and started to plunge in harder, Serena began to shriek in pleasure.  
  
Darien was starting to get tired but each time he Serena's breast touched him, a new form of invisible energy gets into him and he wants more.  
  
Serena moaned as she hit her climax and feeling Darien spilling into her. Darien ejected himself and rolled next to Serena. The two panting hard.  
  
Darien turned around to look at Serena's naked sweaty body. Her long hair was sticking to her curvy body and he watched as her breast went up and down as she breathed, "Up for round two?" Darien grinned.

**  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» **

Serena woke up to find it already 12 in the afternoon. She felt so tired and so energetic at the same time. Serena looked down to find an arm across her naked chest, she looked around to find Darien sleeping like baby. Did she really make love to him last night?  
  
Serena looked under the blanket and blushed to see what was underneath. She giggled to herself as Darien slowly woke up.  
  
"Merry Christmas," Serena said softly as Darien's eyes opened.  
  
"Good morning," Darien smiled while taking his hand off Serena's chest and cupped her face into a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Serena blushed.  
  
"For being so good last night, again and again," Darien grinned, making Serena blush harder.  
  
They laid there in each other's arms for another half an hour.  
  
"I need to take a shower, I feel so sticky," Serena said, slowly getting off the bed, she giggled as she saw Darien's expression as he laid eyes on her naked body.  
  
"I'll join you," Darien grinned as he followed her. Serena and Darien hopped into the shower and turned on the warm water, Serena moaned softly as the water caressed her bare skin, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist from behind and Serena felt something poking at her.  
  
Serena turned around to find out what she had done to Darien.  
  
Darien looked down at her and started kissing her on the lips, Serena moaned as they explored each other's mouth with their tongue. Serena couldn't help to grin when she feel how aroused she was getting Darien. Wanting a bit of fun, Serena pushed her pelvis against Darien's, just enough so that he wasn't inserted into him.  
  
Darien groaned and pushed harder while kissing Serena's neck and kneading her breast. Serena's hand traveled from Darien's waist to his thighs, stroking it softly to tease him.  
  
Each time Darien was about to insert into her, she would gently push him back, keeping him and herself in agony.  
  
Darien finally had enough, he held Serena against the wall and inserted into her hard as quick as possible. Serena moaned as the new sensational feeling over came her. Just like a reflex action, her long legs wrapped themselves around Darien's waist.  
  
Darien started pumping into her, each time getting harder and harder. Serena orgasm before Darien had reached his climax as he continued to pump into her, making her reach her climax twice before he did.  
  
Serena's legs unwrapped themselves as Darien gently dropped her, both of them gasping for air.  
  
"You should never do that," Darien grinned while still panting as he turned the tap off.  
  
"You were the one who wanted to join me," Serena giggled.  
  
Darien and Serena dried themselves with the towels and wrapped them around themselves. Serena was combing through her silky hair with Darien's arm around her waist when the door suddenly opened.  
  
Lita screamed when she saw her sister and a guy together in the bathroom, both wearing nothing but towels. Her boyfriend, Ken ran over to see what happened and grinned when he saw.  
  
"Good morning sis," Serena smiled weakly. Ken took about ten minutes for he got Lita to calm down and start breathing normally again.  
  
"Both of you, put some clothes on and meet me in the living room," Lita demanded. Darien shrugged and was about to close the door when Lita held the door back, "NOT TOGETHER!!!! SERENA YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM WHILE THIS MISTER HERE IS GOING TO CHANGE IN HERE," Lita yelled and Serena quickly obeyed. Darien was holding his breathe to stop himself from laughing his head off.  
  
Darien waited for Serena at the top of the stairs; she was still in her room and taking an awfully long time. Darien was starting to get worried and decided to go and went into her room to find her dressed in grey tracksuit pants and a yellow singlet top, thinking thoughtfully.  
  
"Serena, are you ok?" Darien asked quietly, walking towards Serena.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little bit scared," Serena smiled weakly.  
  
"Of what?" Darien asked softly, helping Serena to sit up and wrapped his arm around him.  
  
"Lita found out about us, and I'm scared she'll not allow me to see you again," Serena said, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"She can't do that can she?" Darien asked.  
  
"She could always just make my parents send me off to Hong Kong..." Serena said quietly, giving herself the shivers just thinking of the thought.  
  
"Will you leave me if she told you to?" Darien asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"I don't know, I love you Darien," Serena said, looking up at Darien while a silent tear escaped from her eye.  
  
"I love you too Serena," Darien smiled back, wiping the tear away with his thumb. Darien cupped Serena's face with his hand and was going to kiss her when a cough was heard.  
  
The couple turned around to find Lita leaning on the doorway looking at them with Ken grinning behind her....  
  
Serena stood up immediately and Darien followed as Lita and Ken walked into the room.  
  
"Sit down, both of you, we need to talk," Lita said while she and Ken sat onto the other side of the bed. Ken had his arms around Lita's waist in case she suddenly decides to murder Darien.  
  
Serena notices that and was very grateful, Ken had always been like an older brother to her, even thought they don't see much now days because Lita and he need to study for their lawyer's degree. Serena and Darien slowly sat back down, Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's waist as like what Ken was doing, but Serena elbowed him slightly to tell him to get his arms off.  
  
Darien did and even thought Serena only elbowed Darien very softly and very unnoticeable, Lita could still tell.  
  
"So... sorry what's your name?" Lita asked politely looking at Darien.  
  
"Darien," Darien smiled, "Darien Shields."  
  
"Ok, Darien... I just want to ask... how many times have you slept over here?" Lita asked.  
  
"This is about my fifth time and Serena had stayed over at my place for about three times," Darien answered.  
  
Ken's grip on Lita's waist tightened as he could tell that Lita was getting ready to pounce on Darien any second, Serena could also tell.  
  
"But we were fully dressed and didn't do anything," Serena added in quickly.  
  
"Do you expect me to believe that after finding you two, with your arms around each other both wearing nothing but towels?" Lita almost yelled.  
  
"Ok Lita, calm down," Ken said soothingly.  
  
"I am calm!" Lita snapped back.  
  
"Last night was different," Darien said quickly, but he couldn't stop himself grinning.  
  
"Ok you two," Lita said, breathing in and out, "How many times had you two had sex?"  
  
Darien started counting his fingers, trying to remember how many times they did it the night before and that morning, "About 6 times."  
  
"SIX TIMES!!!!" Lita screamed and managed to loosen Ken's grip and stood up.  
  
"It was all last night," Serena said while blushing.  
  
"Apart from once this morning in the sh..." Darien was cut off by Serena elbowing him hard in the stomach.  
  
"Lita, come outside I need to talk to you," Ken smiled charmingly at Lita as he stood up next to her and taking her by the wrist, lead her outside while giving Serena a wink. Ken led Lita to her own room.  
  
"What are you thinking Ken? We can't just leave them two in there!" Lita yelled, and was about to turn back when Ken pulled her into him and started to kiss him hungrily. By the time they parted both of them were gasping for breath.  
  
"What was that for?" Lita asked while blushing.  
  
"To calm you down, and it seems like it worked," Ken grinned while wrapping his arms around her. Lita didn't say anything and just looked down. "Lita, just let it go, I'm sure Serena knows what she was doing."  
  
Lita looked up at her fiancé, "But I'm suppose to look after her."  
  
"She's old enough to make her decisions and she told you, she only lost her virginity last night."  
  
"But she's only sixteen..."  
  
"You weren't even sixteen when you lost your virginity to me," Ken grinned which made Lita blush more.  
  
"But we are engaged."  
  
"We weren't back then. Also, didn't Serena tell you that she has been going out with him for over one year?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"So what is there to worry about?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"See? If you just keep on going like this, all you are doing is making everyone's life miserable and we don't want that now do we," Ken smiled as he helped Lita tuck a loose strand of hair behind Lita's ear.  
  
"Ok... fine then," Lita smiled back. Ken grinned and led Lita out of her room and to the other couple again....

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»


	12. Mr Mysterious

HEY FOLKS! I UPDATED THIS STORY, AT LAST. HEHE. THIS IS PRETTY LONG SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  
. 

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

"I'm sorry," Lita said once they reached the room, Serena and Darien was shocked by her sudden apology, "I know I was over reacting before."  
  
"That's ok," Serena smiled and walked over to hug her sister.  
  
"It's cool," Darien grinned, "So you're not going to ban Serena from seeing me are you?"  
  
"No, but I'm warning you Darien, don't you dare hurt my sister," Lita said, looking at Darien.  
  
"Or I'll find and kill you and make it look like an accident," Ken grinned.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

It was New Year's Eve and Darien and his friends organized a beach party at night. Serena and Mina had been shopping three days before to find the perfect swimmer. The guys had organized another game of spin the bottle truth or dare, Darien was eager to join but Serena thought differently.  
  
In the end, Darien played with Serena sitting by his side.  
  
About on the fifth spin, the bottle had landed on Darien.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Andrew grinned with Mina in his arms.  
  
"Truth," Darien smiled charmingly at Serena, which made her giggle.  
  
How was Serena in bed or if you STILL haven't made it yet, how do you think she would be?" Nephrite grinned. Andrew had a worried look on his face since he was suppose to ask Nephrite another type of question.  
  
"She was great," Darien laughed as Serena eyed him with horror.  
  
"More information...." One of the girls winked, "Was any other girl you've slept with better than her?"  
  
"She was the greatest, I've never felt so good in my life. We did it like five times in one night and once again in the morning, she was mighty tight and her whole body was so smooth and..." Darien received a slap on the face from Serena before he was able to finish his sentence.  
  
After she slapped him, Serena ran off with Andrew and Mina running after her. She couldn't believe it, she thought Darien respected her and her feelings towards the topic sex, he has had the patience to hold himself back every time she had turned him down, but how? How could he talk about her as if she was one of his many cheap sluts as if she wasn't there and as if she wasn't worth anything? How could he?  
  
"Are you ok Serena?" Mina asked as she looked down at her friend sympathetically as Serena cried next to Andrew's car. Serena gave no reply.  
  
"How about I'll drive both of you home? I haven't drank anything yet," Andrew said soothingly as he opened the door of his car.  
  
Silently, the three went inside the car and Andrew slowly drove to Serena's house, he couldn't believe Darien, just what was he thinking saying all that shit about Serena with her there. He shouldn't even say it all together, let alone in front her, Andrew really did thought Darien loved her and cared for her, but he's not too sure now.  
  
After driving the two girls home, Andrew turned back and drove to the beach party again, there's a few things he needs to ask Darien and find out the answers once and for all.  
  
When Andrew reached the party, he found Darien lying on the sand with a girl straddling him as he drinks his bottle of beer. Andrew walked over, pulled the girl off and dragged Darien to the water and pushed him in. Darien stood up again and started pushing Andrew into the water; the two eighteen-year-old guys began pushing each other in the water as hard as they could. Andrew was getting sick of this; he got up of the water and landed a punch of Darien right cheek and then another one on his stomach.  
  
"What were those for?" Darien yelled at Andrew as he got up, obviously had some sense knocked back into him at last.  
  
"Missing anything?" Andrew asked.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"MAYBE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!"  
  
Darien looked around and found no sign of Serena.  
  
"Where is Serena?" Andrew let out a sigh and landed another punch on Darien's other cheek.  
  
"Remember anything now?" Andrew asked. Darien did, he remembered how he had said all those shit about Serena in front of her and how she ran off crying. How he didn't care and just continued being the sleaze he was before he met Serena.  
  
"What have I done?" Darien groaned, cupping his face in his hands. Andrew sighed again as he lead his mate to the sand again.  
  
"Was she really upset?" Darien asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah, of course she was, crying the whole way to her house." Andrew said softly, it breaks his heart to see Serena like that. Even though Andrew hasn't known Serena for that long, but she was starting to be like a younger sister to him.  
  
"How can I ever get her to trust me again?"  
  
"You've got two choices Darien, either you apologize to her and make sure you never to something like that, or you'll just leave her alone and turn back to what you were." Andrew said flatly, Darien didn't reply, "So? What is it going to be?"  
  
"Help me get her back Andrew," Darien pled, looking Andrew straight into the eye.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Serena looked into her reflection again; she wore a yellow of the shoulder top, which exposes her flat stomach and a black leather mini, short enough for it to be a tease. It has been three days since the beach party incidence and she had finally moved on.  
  
She had thought about it for the past days and realized that Darien wasn't worth all the heartbreak she had went through for him.  
  
Serena heard the doorbell ring and she knew it must've been Andrew and Mina. Andrew and Mina had invited her to go to a new nightclub in the city with them. Even thought both Mina and Serena are only sixteen and underage, but Andrew's friend had some connections that would allow them in. Serena also knew that Darien was going to be there and to prove to him that she was over him; Serena even agreed to have a double date with Andrew's friend who has the connection with the nightclub. Serena checked her make up one last time and ran to the door.  
  
Mina didn't really approve of what Serena was wearing since it was a bit too revealing but she didn't say anything as they sat in the car while Andrew drives.  
  
"So where are we meeting your friend?" Serena asked when they stopped at the traffic lights.  
  
"At the car park," Andrew grins, "I think you two would really like each other." Serena smiled a small smile, she didn't know why, but she didn't feel too comfortable about all this anymore. In the back of her mind, it had called out for her to stop this double date and have a talk with Darien, but she ignored it... well tried her best to anyway.  
  
"We're here," Andrew said as he pulled up in the car park of the nightclub. They all got out of the car, "And here's my friend," Andrew grinned as he saw an old friend of his walking towards them...  
  
"Hey Andrew!" came an all too familiar voice. Serena turned around to see Darien smiling at him. Serena looked away and glared at Andrew.  
  
"Hey Darien," Andrew smiled, trying his best of ignore the glare, "So Serena, I guess this is your date for tonight." Andrew swallowed hard as he could see Serena's eyes glaring so hard at him that he could almost see fire.  
  
Serena grunted and walked off with Mina towards the nightclub.  
  
"What is wrong with Andrew? I thought he was going to find me a date with his friend with connections to this night club, not my ex!" Serena practically screamed.  
  
"Well... Andrew didn't lie to you technically, Darien's uncle owns this place so he does have connections," Mina said quietly.  
  
"So you know about this?" Serena yelled.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Serena, but I really think all this with you and Darien is just a little misunderstanding. You'll feel better once things get all sorted out," Mina said quickly.  
  
"But I am happy, I'm fine living a Darien free life. Look at me!" Serena said, putting on her biggest, brightest smiled. But Mina didn't look too convinced, Serena pretended that she didn't notice and stood at the entrance waiting for the boys to catch up.  
  
"I.D please miss," the bouncer at the entrance smiled charmingly at the two girls.  
  
"They are both our dates," Darien said loudly from behind, the bouncer looked at Darien and allowed them in. Once they got in, Serena didn't waste too much time, she sped off to the dance floor, away from Darien.  
  
Immediately, once on the dance floor alone, guys surrounded her, dancing as close as they could to her as possible, all smiling charmingly at her. Serena smirked when she had a quick glance on Darien's shocked face when she pulled one of the guys and started to dance really close to him.  
  
The guy started to wrap his arms around her waist and kissing her lips, Serena didn't like the kiss, the guy's arms were too skinny unlike Darien's strong manly ones, his lips were too rough and chappie, unlike Darien's gorgeous smooth lips that taste like honey, STOP COMPARING HIM WITH DARIEN GOD DAMMIT!!! Serena yelled mentally to herself. The guy's lips traveled from Serena's lips to her neck, Serena ignored it as she tried to act like she was enjoying it, but it became much harder when the guy started to suck her neck, all it caused her was pain and no pleasure at all, but she saw Darien's reaction from the corner of her eyes and she grinned as she arched her back.  
  
She smirked when she realized what she was doing to the poor guy, but she felt really uncomfortable when she felt one of the hand slip under her top and traveling upwards.  
  
She screeched when she felt a strong hand pulling her away and upstairs into a small dark room.  
  
She couldn't tell who the guy was since the room wasn't very well lit and she was pulled away in such as sudden shocked she didn't see the face.  
  
"Who are you?" Serena asked softly. The guy replied by giving her a hard forceful kiss, pushing her hard against the wall. Serena was shocked, but after that she kissed him aback in reply and moaned as his lips traveled from her lips to her neck and slowly pushed her onto a soft sofa. Even though she didn't know who the male in the room with her was, she was enjoying this and wanted to make the most out of it. She inhaled his scent as she moaned, the scent reminding her of the scent that was on her jacket that she still hasn't washed, lying on her bed.  
  
His hand wet up her top, cupping her breast and kneaded them, causing her to moan more, he then pulled her top off and then her bra, kissing and sucking her two nipples, teasing them as he did.  
  
"Give it to me..." Serena moaned, she was cut off by a pair of lips kissing her as a hand pulled her mini skirt and panties off. She gave out a long moan in the other person's mouth as she felt something insert between her legs.  
  
She clenched her fist as the pleasure flowed into her as she felt the object move in and out of her. She felt the lips move from her own to her breast, sucking on them while licking it once in a while.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Serena yelled as it pushed into her for the last time before she reached her climax, she felt the seed spilling into her. Serena felt really tired after that, she lied down on the sofa and watched drowsily as she saw a blurry figure of a man walk out of the room, after that, Serena fell right asleep.  
  
Serena woke up and was a bit surprised to find herself on some sofa in a very dark room. She stumbled as she found the light switch and turned it on.  
  
She looked around and realized that she was naked and her clothes were all around the room, she blushed as the memory of her and the mysterious man. She quickly gathered her clothes and started to get dressed, she couldn't help to notice that she couldn't find he bra anywhere, Serena looked around the whole room but still couldn't find it, she was about to give up and walk out of the room before the door opened itself.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

OMG!? WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS MAN?! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH SERENA AND DARIEN? ARE THEY GOING TO MAKE UP? HEHE WELL... GUESS YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT! 


	13. Cheated?

I'M GOING TO UPDATE THIS STORY MORE NOW SINCE I WANT TO FINISH IT ASAP AND FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORIES SO YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY!!! BUT DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  
. 

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**

"I thought you would be here," Darien grinned as he saw Serena.  
  
"Well good for you," Serena said coldly and walked outside and down the stairs to find no one dancing, instead, people cleaning up the mess.  
  
"The nightclub is closed, it's three thirty already," Darien laughed to himself as he saw the shocked expression on Serena's face.  
  
"Where are Andrew and Mina?"  
  
"They left ages ago, told me to drive you home."  
  
"I don't need you to."  
  
"No I don't think so, now come on, let's go now," Darien said as he pulled Serena to his car outside. He knew that this was his only chance to get things straight with Serena, it's now or never.  
  
Darien and Serena sat in the car silently, both not daring to look at each other. Darien's heart aches at the sight of Serena so close, yet so far away. Darien looked at the nightclub on the side to them, the lights are now off and their car was the only car left in the car park, even the cleaning staff had left.  
  
Darien took a glance at his watch and soon realized it was already four thirty in the morning. He knew he should start the car and take Serena home but he wanted to have a talk with her, only that he didn't know what to say and she wasn't saying anything either.  
  
Serena was fidgeting with her mobile, playing with all the keys to distract her from the awkward silence. Suddenly, her mobile rang so loudly that she dropped it in fright. She was bending to pick it up off the car floor but Darien took her hand and took her mobile with his other and rejected her call.  
  
"What do you want?" Serena asked and looked up which was a wrong move since as soon as their eyes met, they kept on staring at each other, unable to look away.  
  
"You," Darien said softly.  
  
"We are through Darien," Serena said quietly, making herself look away.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I was drunk that night and I didn't know what I was doing, please forgive me," Darien pled; Serena turned around to see him and couldn't even feel her voice anymore.  
  
Slowly, Darien's face lowered a little bit to meet Serena's lips with his and began to kiss her hungrily, which made Serena remember the first time they had sex. With that thought Serena could feel her nipples beginning to swell.  
  
Darien kissed from Serena's lips to her neck, which made her moan with pleasure and hold Darien's head closer to her.  
  
"Darien, stop! We're still in a car for god's heaven's sake. Oooh," Serena said through the moans. But Darien continued sucking Serena's neck anyways, "Darien, take me on at my house, people can see," Serena said, more determined now and gently pushed Darien's head back.  
  
Darien gave up but grinned, "My apartment is closer," after he said those words he gave Serena's breast a quick squeeze and then started the car while he could feel his friend down there standing so straight that it began to hurt. He could see Serena's nipples visibly under her tight shirt as she didn't wear a bra.  
  
Serena began to heave heavily after Darien had given her breast the squeeze. She could still feel his fingers on it, and now it is dying for someone's touch. Serena began to knead her own breasts causing herself to moan and Darien's erection getting worse.  
  
"Stop it Serena, I'll have to take you on now if you don't stop moaning like that," Darien puffed.  
  
Serena stop, "How about this?" she grinned while softly running her fingers over Darien's covered thigh.  
  
"Don't!" Darien moaned as just went into his driveway, but Serena just grinned wickedly and had her hand traveling upwards. Darien growled with pleasure, got out of the car, ran over to Serena's side, opened the door and grabbed her out to join him in another hungry kiss.  
  
Somehow the two made their way to Darien's little apartment door, they stopped for a bit, just enough for Darien to take his keys out and open the door, and started to kiss wildly as soon as the door closed behind them.  
  
"Fuck me! You can't possibly make me more arouse than this," Darien groaned as Serena's hand slid into his fly, gently massaging his friend down there and him trying to pull Serena's top off  
  
"Trust me I can," Serena grinned wickedly and slid her hand out and went into the bathroom. Not really sure what Serena was trying to do, Darien ran to his room and grabbed a condom. He noticed when he went back, that Serena didn't close the door behind her and was moaning loudly as the water caressed her body. Even though Darien thought he wasn't able to get more arouse that before he felt that he was wrong now.  
  
Darien shred his clothes off and walked into the shower with Serena and found out that Serena didn't take off her clothes and was now all wet from foot to toe with wet clothes clinging onto her body, showing the shape of her body. Her nipples were clearly revealed under her wet top, sticking to her body. To Darien, Serena looked like a wild cat ready for some fun.  
  
Darien turned the taps off, lifted Serena off her feet and carried her to his room. He threw Serena onto his bed and began licking her dry from shoulder down, while taking her clothes off.  
  
Serena moaned uncontrollably when Darien had taken her swollen nipple into his mouth and began to suck onto it while he kneaded the other.  
  
Serena held her breath, controlled herself and pushed Darien back.  
  
"Did you sleep with any girls after I left?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, I didn't, even ask Andrew, he came back for me afterwards," Darien puffed as his eyes looked at Serena's breast, heaving up and down, how much he wanted to touch them.  
  
"But I have," Serena said softly, "I had sex at the night club, I didn't even know who it was," tears came out of her eyes, "I'm sorry Darien, I didn't know what came over me, I was pulled upstairs into the room by some guy and next thing I know I was having sex with him," Serena sobbed in Darien's shoulder.  
  
"Have you ever actually thought that the guy could be me?" Darien grinned as he held Serena's bra in front of her.  
  
"It WAS you," Serena smiled, wiping the tears away.  
  
"Who else could pleasure you like I did," Darien grinned and began sucking Serena's nipples again...  
  
"No one else," Serena moaned...

**  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» **

Serena woke up with Darien by her side; she smiled at the man she loves. Darien was slowly waking up and Serena shut her eyes immediately and pretended to be asleep.  
  
"I love you Serena, stay with me forever," Darien whispered into Serena's ear and kissed her on the lips. He was surprised when Serena returned the kiss. "You heard me?" Darien grinned. Serena smiled shyly.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Serena asked softly.  
  
"Of course I did," Darien said and they kissed.

**  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» **

"Andrew, have you ever slept with Mina?" Darien asked Andrew, it was Sunday morning and the two were walking to the Internet café where they always go.  
  
"Yeah," Andrew grinned at the sweet memory of Mina's first time, "Why?"  
  
"Have you ever thought about marrying her?" Darien asked, not bothering to answer Andrew's question.  
  
"No, not yet, I don't think we've been through enough, I would love to... but I don't know... guess we're both too young."  
  
"So you wouldn't recommend me asking Serena to marry me right now?"  
  
"Depends, everyone is different, just depend on how serious you are about it."  
  
"Would buying this ring and asking her to marry me not serious enough?" Darien grinned and held out a white gold, 2 karats diamond ring. It was beautiful.  
  
"Wow! Is that thing real?" Andrew asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah, so do you think I should ask her?"  
  
"Yeah if you want to, your choice."  
  
"You know what? I want to do it right now! I'll see you around and tell you how things go," Darien said and ran to a florist on the other side of the road. Andrew grinned at his friend's excitement.  
  
Darien ran into the florist and took out the biggest bunch of red roses he could find, he remembered that Serena loves red roses, or white. He got out with the flowers, jumped into his car and drove off to Serena's house. Darien stopped his car on the street adjacent to the street of Serena's house, holding the ring in one hand and flowers in the other.  
  
He walked around the corner to her house and found Serena in an embrace with another guy, in his late teens. Darien took a step back quickly, secretly looking at them around the corner.  
  
"Thanks for everything Serena," the guy smiled, still in the embrace.  
  
"Just don't forget, no matter what, I love you. And always will," Serena said soothingly.  
  
Darien dropped the roses and ran to his car and sped off.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

O!!! HAS SERENA BEEN CHEATING ON DARIEN??? GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO READ AND FIND OUT!!! 


	14. Pregnant

Sorry about the cliffies last time! But you must admit, that planted you onto the edge of your seats. LOLZ! laughs evilly Ok hope you guys enjoy this chappie!!! Read and REVIEW plz??/  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  
. 

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Darien dropped the roses and ran to his car and sped off, how could she do this to her? Throughout all this time she turned her from a playboy into a man who wants to commit into a marriage with her and now she crumbles her heart like that. Silently, a tear escaped from Darien's eye.  
  
Serena waved to her dear cousin, Yaten as he walked down the street. Poor Yaten, both of his parents had passed away in a sudden car accident, leaving the twenty-one year old all alone. Serena thought about her aunt and uncle who passed away, they were such nice people, even though the last time Serena had seen them was five years ago before her cousin's family moved to Japan. Giving another sigh, Serena walked back into her house. At least he has moved back to Australia now.  
  
Feeling emotional, Serena got her phone and called Darien's mobile.  
  
Darien was halfway through his third bottle of beer when his mobile rang, he looked at the screen of who would be calling him and slammed his phone on the ground when he found out. Everyone in the local pub stared at him as the pieces of the mobile shattered everywhere.  
  
"Sir, are you alright?" the bartender asked in concern.  
  
"I'M FINE!" Darien growled, paid and stormed out.  
  
Darien stumbled around in his apartment, he had taken everything that would remind him of Serena and placed them in a large cardboard box he found. When he was finished, he was about to take it to the dumpsters downstairs but stopped when he reached his apartment door. Tears trickled down his face as he remembered how much he and Serena had gone through. He hasn't loved anyone since Raye, and even for Raye, he didn't love her as much as he did for Serena.  
  
Darien placed the box next to the door and walked to his bed, 'Oh Serena, dont you care about what weve been through together?'

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Serena dialed Darien's home number, she had tried to ring his mobile several times but it never got through. "Darien, it's me, Serena. I need to talk to you, it's very important. I'll call you after an hour," Serena said sadly and hung up when she heard Darien's answering machine.  
  
Darien clasped his face in his hands as he heard Serena's voice. She was going to break up with him for that other guy. Darien groaned, he was not going to be heart broken by her, well; he won't show he is heart broken. He picked up his phone and dialed Catsy's number. "Hey Cats, you want to come over now?"  
  
Serena watched as her clock slowly ticked, one more minute, Serena grinned as she got her phone ready... "Now" Serena said to herself and dialed Darien's number.  
  
"Hello?" a familiar female voice was heard, Serena was horrified, and she could hear Darien's moans in the background, "Is there anything important? If there isn't I'll hang up, I've got some unfinished.... Ohhhh Darien!"  
  
"Give the phone to Darien please," Serena said coldly, trying to hide the pain in her heart.  
  
"Finnne," Catsy moaned, Serena could hear the phone being passed and Darien's voice came.  
  
"What-do-you-want?" Darien panted into the phone.  
  
"Darien...?" Serena asked softly, not wanting it to be true.  
  
But apparently, Darien couldn't hear her, "As you can see, I'm busy, so call tomorrow!" Darien grunted and Serena could hear the phone hit the floor. Serena could hear exactly what's going on- on the other end of the line.  
  
"Ohhhh my god... give it to meeee," Catsy moaned.  
  
"Whatever my love." Darien's husky tone said.  
  
Serena could hear the bed moving.  
  
"Moreee!" Catsy shrieked before Serena hung up, tears burning in her eyes.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Serena went to Darien's apartment the next morning, maybe he had a reason, and maybe it wasn't Darien last night. Maybe he was drunk. Serena was trying to convince herself that Darien wouldn't do such thing as that to her. Serena stood outside, breathing in; she opened the door with the extra key Darien has given her. She winced when she saw how messy the apartment was inside; beer bottles, cans, food were everywhere. She also noticed the box of memories she had with Darien next to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Darien yawned as he walked out of his bedroom only in his boxers, "Hey babe," Darien grinned huskily.  
  
Serena just stood there, watching him with teary eyes.  
  
"Want to join me in bed?" he added, wrapping his arms around Serena and kissing her neck.  
  
Darien could feel his heart breaking when he felt something wet drip on his bare shoulder and tried his best to ignore it and continue to kiss Serena's neck.  
  
"But I ran out of condoms last ... "Darien spilt purposely which made Serena slap him hard on the cheek.  
  
"What's wrong with you Darien? I thought you changed!" Serena screamed.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Darien shrugged, trying to look unconcerned.  
  
"Last night, you and Catsy!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"I thought you changed," Serena cried softly.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Serena, I've never had. And I'm sick of putting an act in front of you. I was going to give you some pleasure one last time before dumping you. But you can just leave now," Darien forced a sleazy smile.  
  
"I hate you!" Serena screamed, taking the box and emptying everything out onto the floor then ran out.  
  
Darien slowly picked up the things and placed them into the box, with each object he placed in the box, more pain struck his heart.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

It has been three days since Serena and Darien broke up. Serena had been sick ever since. Each day, she would wake up, wanting to throw up. She didn't feel like eating either, she barely ate one meal a day for the past few days and lost a large amount of weight.  
  
"Serena, we have to leave for your doctor's appointment," Lita said while walking into Serena's room to find her lying on her bed, looking up thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
  
"Serena?" Lita repeated.  
  
"I heard, Lita," Serena turned around to smile at her dear sister. Lita smiled back and helped her weak sister to get dress; Serena was so weak that Lita didn't trust her to stand properly.  
  
"I see, can I please have an urine sample?" the doctor asked Serena after Lita explained her condition.  
  
"Ok," Serena smiled weakly while taking the jar and walking to the toilet.  
  
"Do you think she's ok?" Lita asked the doctor once Serena was out of the room.  
  
"I think she'll be fine," the doctor smiled. After Serena came back, the doctor did some more checks.  
  
"Is she sick?" Lita asked.  
  
"Congratulations, Serena, you are three months pregnant!" the doctor announced.  
  
"What?!" Serena yelped.  
  
Serena locked herself in her room once they got home. What was she going to do? Should she have an abortion? Should she tell her parents? And last of all, should she tell Darien?  
  
Lita came into her sister's room and placed his arms around her sister sympathetically.  
  
"Are you going to tell mum?" Lita asked softly.  
  
"Should I?" Serena asked.  
  
"I think you should, but it's your decision."  
  
"I will," Serena said quietly and watched as her sister went to get the cordless phone. Serena dialed the Hong Kong number and waited, "Hello mum?"  
  
"Hi sweetie, how have you been?" Serena's mother asked softly on the phone.  
  
"Good," Serena smiled weakly after hearing her mother's voice.  
  
"Serena, I just want to tell you some bad news."  
  
"What is it mother?"  
  
"Your father and I are going to have a divorce," Serena's mother said softly. Serena dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom, locking herself in.  
  
Her life was ruined! Her school life would be ruined because she is pregnant, she lost her boyfriend and now her family is going to split. Serena looked at the knife that she used to open the box of toothpaste, next to the bathroom sink... all she wants to do is to get out of it all...

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

oops! Looks like another cliffy, sorry guys, old habits die hard.,... shakes head


	15. Darien's realisation, is it too late?

NOTHING MUCH TO SAY, JUST SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, AND HOPE YOU ENJOY! MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Lita banged her fist against the door of the bathroom, she had called Ken to come over and he said he'd be on his way.  
  
"Serena are you ok? Answer me please Serena!" Lita yelled as tears ran down her cheek, she had heard what happened from her mother and she felt terrible. She cannot start to imagine what Serena is going through.  
  
The doorbell rang and Lita ran downstairs to open the door for Ken.  
  
"What's happening?" Ken asked as he ran up the stairs after Lita.  
  
"Serena had locked herself inside the bathroom, she is pregnant and mother and father are..." Lita began but burst into tears.  
  
"It'll be ok," Ken said and banged his fist on the door, "Serena are you there?" Still no answer, "If you don't reply, I'll knock this door down!" Still no answer. Ken stepped back and then charged into the door, breaking it open.  
  
Lita screamed when she found Serena on the ground, with both of her wrist bleeding.  
  
"Get the car ready!" Ken ordered as he found some bandages and wrapped Serena's bleeding wrist tightly. Lita nodded and ran downstairs while Ken picked up Serena's unconscious body and took her into the car.  
  
Lita cried in Ken's arms as they waited outside the emergency room. Lita has called Mina and tried calling Darien that darn bastard on his mobile but it was switched off.  
  
Lita immediately got out of Ken's arms as the doctor came out of the room.  
  
"Is my sister alright?" Lita asked.  
  
"She is out of the danger period but she's still unconscious but she had been mumbling a particular name," the woman explained.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Darren, or something like that," the doctor said, looking towards Ken.  
  
"It must be Darien!" Ken said quickly, reading Lita's mind.  
  
"That man is NOT going to go anywhere near my sister!" Lita grunted.  
  
"I'm just want to say, Serena needs as much mortal support as she can to help her recovery," the doctor said and walked off. Serena came out on a stretcher and going into another room with Lita and Ken following.  
  
Lita and Ken watched silently as Serena laid on the bed, not showing any sign of movement.  
  
"Will she be ok?" Lita asked in a whisper.  
  
"Of course she will be," Ken smiled weakly, tightening his grip of Lita's waist.  
  
The door knocked and Mina's head popped in, she smiled weakly when she saw Lita.  
  
"Hi," Mina said in a whisper as she and Andrew walked in, "How is she?"  
  
"She's not in danger zone anymore, she should be waking up within two days," Lita smiled.  
  
"How about you two go home for now? You'll need to get Serena's things and get some rest to stay with her tonight. Drew and I will look over her for now," Mina smiled at her friend's sister.  
  
"Thanks Mina," Lita smiled, gave Mina a quick hug and walked out of the room with Ken following her.  
  
Mina looked at her friend's sleeping figure in front of her, "It's all my fault..." she said softly as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"No it isn't, don't blame it on yourself," Andrew said, patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"If I didn't bring her along, then she won't meet Darien."  
  
"I'm sorry," Andrew said as Mina cried in his arms.  
  
"Dwarian..." Mina lifted her head up from Andrew's chest, hoping that her friend has gained consciousness but her heart sank when she realized that Serena was only mumbling in her sleep.  
  
"She really loved him," Mina said softly.

  
Serena's dream

"Serena, I'm sorry, I love you," Darien said softly, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I love you too," Serena said softly as tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"Let's put everything behind us, I want to be there for you, and the baby," Darien smiled.  
  
"Oh Darien," Serena smiled back as the Darien leaned down to kiss her.  
  
Then everything turns black and she finds herself in a pitch dark room, she wanders around and sees a faint light in the distance, wanting to get out of the scary darkness, Serena walks towards it. As she got closer, she could hear the moaning of two different people. Serena screams when she finds Darien and Catsy in bed together, busy with their own business.  
  
"Darien what are you doing?" Serena screams.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Darien snaps back, turning his face to look at her and then went back to kissing Catsy's breast.  
  
"You said you loved me," Serena said.  
  
"Well I lied," Darien smirked, Serena took a step back and felt herself falling into a pitch dark pit with no end.

  
End of Serena's dream

"Darien!" Serena screamed as she bolted up in a sitting position, she looked around to find herself in a hospital room with Mina and Lita by her side, staring at her in a worried expression. Serena didn't know what came over her but she burst into tears, she could feel the pain on both of her wrist, and what's worse, the pain from her heart.  
  
"Serena," Lita said softly as she wrapped her arms around Serena's sobbing figure. Mini smiled sadly as she patted Serena sympathetically on the shoulder.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Serena stared out of her window, it has been two weeks since she had gotten out of the hospital, she had rang up her mother and apologized for running off on their last conversation together. She didn't tell her mother about the pregnancy since she didn't want to worry about her. Serena wanted to keep the baby, she didn't want to take it out, it has been three and a half months inside of her already, and she feels like it's a part of her now. But now, all she's got to do is tell Darien, she knew he didn't deserve to know like Mina and Lita said. But Serena thought that it would be unfair for their child if he or she never had a chance to meet his or her father. Serena took out her mobile and dialed Darien's home number.  
  
"Darien speaking," Darien's voice came drowsily over the phone.  
  
"Hi Darien," Serena hesitated, "It's me."  
  
"Serena?" Darien's came in a shock.  
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to you, and I also need to give you back something," Serena said nervously.  
  
"Just give it to Drew," Darien said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"No Darien! I am going to see you tomorrow at two o'clock in the afternoon at the Box Hill train station. Bye!" Serena demanded and hung up.  
  
Darien looked at his phone, Serena had never sounded so determined before. Is there something wrong? Does she want him back? Or is she going to bring that guy along to get him back?  
  
Darien dialed Prisma's number, "Hello? Prisma? Are you free tomorrow?"  
  
Darien could see Serena waiting for them in the far distance, she looked so much skinnier and weaker, but her waist seemed to widen. Holding his emotions back, Darien walked over to Serena with Prisma in his arms.  
  
"Darien, we need to talk," Serena demanded strongly, trying to hide the pain in her heart, when Darien appeared fifteen minutes late at their meeting place with another girl in his arms.  
  
"No time for talk, just give me what you want to give me and we're gone, I've got to go on a date with my new girl here," Darien said coldly while giving Prisma next to him a kiss, purposely to make Serena angry.  
  
"We need to talk," Serena said firmly once again, clenching her fist with anger.  
  
"Oh my, look at the time," Darien said, pretending to read his watch, "Sorry but we're in a hurry," he said and began to walk out.  
  
"Darien we need to talk," Serena repeated once again, with determination in her eyes while standing in Darien's way.  
  
"Get out of our way," Darien said and pushed Serena harder than he intended, which made Serena fall to the ground and yelling in pain with blood seeping through her pants.  
  
Darien immediately pushed Prisma away and ran to Serena.  
  
"What's happening?" Darien asked in horror while he lifted Serena to a sitting position, leaning onto his chest.  
  
"We need to talk..." Serena whispered softly and fell unconscious.  
  
"Call the police!" he yelled at Prisma who was in his arms minutes ago, while holding Serena close to him. Minutes later, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics got the unconscious Serena onto the stroller and they went off to the nearest hospital with Darien by her side.  
  
The paramedics asked Darien for Serena's information and what had happened. Darien told them all he knew, which didn't include the pregnancy part since he didn't know it himself.  
  
When they reached the hospital, Serena was rushed to the emergency room with the staff telling Darien to wait and contact Serena's family.  
  
Immediately, Darien called Lita, since that both of Serena's parents are on a business trip in Hong Kong, after yelling at Darien for what he had done Lita told him that she'd be there right away. When Lita did arrive at the hospital, the first thing she did was to slap Darien across the face. She was going to slap him again but Ken stopped her,  
  
"Get off me Ken!" Lita demanded.  
  
"Lita, this is an accident," Ken said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Darien said quietly.  
  
"SORRY FOR WHAT? SORRY THAT YOU MADE SERENA END UP IN THE HOSPITAL OR FOR GETTING HER PREGNANT? HUH!" Lita yelled out, once the words came out of her mouth, she immediately covered it, realizing what she had done. Everyone around them was starring at her in a confused manner, all apart from Darien.  
  
"She's what...?"  
  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»  
  
YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY GOT THIS FULL STORY ON DA COMP SO ALL I NEED TO DO IS TO UPLOAD IT. HOPEFULLY I'LL SEND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BY DA END OF TWO WEEKS BUT WHILE I DO THAT, READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	16. Losing the Baby

NOTHING TO SAY JUST READ AND REVIEW PLZ!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**"She's what...?" Darien asked, not wanting to trust his ears, only that it made Lita angrier.  
  
"She-is-three-and- a- half-months-pregnant-with-your-child!" Lita said softly but in a harsh manner. Darien felt like his legs were going to give in, he stumbled into the closest seat, Lita would've felt sorry for him if only he didnt treat her dear younger sister like that. Darien covered his face with his face, trying to sense everything out.... He was going to be a father, he thought, he was going to be a father! But then his heart sank when he remembered the blood that came out between Serenas long legs before. A flash of that guy and Serena in an embrace entered his mind again.  
  
"How do you know if the child is mine and not that tall white haired guy she was cheating on me with?" Darien asked bitterly, only to receive another slap on the face for reply, Ken didn't even bother stopping his girlfriend.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean Yaten's?" Lita almost yelled in fury  
  
"They did get really close didn't they?" Darien bit back, pain surging through his body.  
  
"What on Earth are you thinking? Serena and Yaten? There is nothing going on between them two. Yaten is our cousin and he only returned to Australia few weeks ago."  
  
"Returned?"  
  
"From Hong Kong, he was in Hong Kong since god knows when. He only came back for a few week because of his parent's death."  
  
"Then that must mean...." Darien began but stopped as soon as he saw a doctor emerging from Serena's room. Darien ran to the doctor immediately, closely followed by Lita and Ken.  
  
"Doctor, how is she?" Darien asked.  
  
"She is fine, but the baby is lost," the doctor said apologetically.  
  
"But doctor, there must be a way.... this baby means a lot to my sister," Lita plead.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Her embryo was appeared to be very weak and with that sudden shock, the baby was killed instantly," the doctor answered.  
  
"Could the attempt of suicide weaken the embryo?" Lita asked the doctor.  
  
"SUCIDE?" Darien asked in shock.  
  
"She had cut both of her wrist when she first found out she was pregnant for three months," Lita said while she shook her head sadly.  
  
"Why?" Darien asked.  
  
"Why else? Her heart was broken once again by the boy she loved, mother and father divorced, and then she found out that she was pregnant. I would want to die as well," Lita said, while tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
The doctor took a closer look of Serena's file, "I see, the suicide attempt did have affect of it as well. But it seems like Serena didn't have enough nutrition in her body as well."  
  
"She eats something like once a day," Lita admitted sadly while shooting a glare at Darien.  
  
"How is she now?" Darien asked slowly.  
  
"She's conscious now, but she'll need plenty of rest," the doctor said.  
  
"How.... how is she taking it?" Lita asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Not too well I'm afraid... she's been crying since we broke the news to her," the doctor said shaking his head.  
  
Immediately Darien rushed into the room, Lita wanted to follow but Ken held her back, "They need some time alone."  
  
"Serena..." Darien began once he saw the trembling Serena sitting on the bed. He walked over to Serena and laid a hand over her shoulder. He could see Serena's face was very pale with dark circles under her eyes without the make-up on. The sight was heart breaking to Darien.  
  
"Get off me," Serena warned as soon as she felt the hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sere..."  
  
"Get off me!" Serena repeated, this time a bit more loudly, Darien had no choice but to follow what he was asked to do.  
  
"Serena... I am hurting as well you know?"  
  
"Hurt? Why would you be? You were the one who killed my child."  
  
"You never told me about your pregnancy!"  
  
"I was going to only that you... you..." Serena was no longer able to bare it anymore and sobbed in pain. Darien sat next to her on the bed and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena, I'm truly am," Darien said while stroking Serena on the back to calm her down.  
  
"Get out," Serena said strongly, sitting up by herself.  
  
"Serena... don't do this to me."  
  
"Get out!" Serena began to push Darien off the bed.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Serena cried out and threw her pillows at him. Hearing the fight from outside, Lita and Ken went into the room and Lita ran over to Serena to calm her down while Ken stood next to Darien.  
  
"Please get him out. I don't want to see him," Serena cried in her sister's arms, "It hurts to see him..." Serena almost said the last part in a whisper.  
  
"Come on mate, just let her calm down first," Ken said tugging Darien on the arm. Darien nodded and after taking a last glance at Serena, he went out the door.  
  
Serena continued to sob in Kristy's arm for another hour as Ken and Lita try to calm her down.  
  
"Lita... I've decided... I want to live with mom in Hong Kong," Serena said firmly once she stopped crying.  
  
Darien crawled out from the entrance to the pub. He had been drinking for the last few hours, picking fights on purpose to punish himself on the cruel things he had done to hurt Serena. He wandered aimlessly around to find himself at the door to Serena's hospital room. He took a deep breath and entered the room. Serena was asleep; obviously she was cried to sleep, since her eyes were still red and swollen when Darien saw her. Darien took the seat next to her bed, starring into Serena's face as if trying to memorize every detail. Not being able to control himself, Darien had touched Serena's right cheek immediately waking her up. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see Darien in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Serena asked.  
  
"I love you Serena..."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Serena, please don't do this."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Just listen to me."  
  
"Get out!" Serena yelled and shrieked of pain from her stomach.  
  
Realizing that Serena was clutching her stomach in her hand, Darien asked in a worried tone, "Serena, are you okay?" But another shriek of pain was all he had for a reply.  
  
"Here," Darien said as he began to rub Serena's stomach soothingly. Serena closed her eyes with tears from the pain. As Darien rubbed Serena's stomach, he wiped Serena's tears with his sleeve, "Feel better now?" Serena nodded in reply and sat up slowly with Darien helping her then bringing her to his embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I promise I'll make it up to you, if only you gave me one more chance," Darien whispered in her earlobe.  
  
"I'm... ... I'm leaving for Hong Kong next week," Serena said quietly.  
  
"I understand that you need a break from all this and I can assure you I'll still be here waiting for you."  
  
"I'm not planning to return."  
  
Darien pulled himself and Serena apart at those words, "You're not planning to what?"  
  
"I'll stay there with my mum since my parents are getting a divorce."  
  
"I'm sorry babe, it must've been hard for you, with your parents getting a divorce, them living in the opposite side of the world and us breaking up and loosing the... don't worry, I'm here with you now," Darien said and pulled Serena to his embrace again.  
  
"Please don't ever call me 'babe' again."  
  
"Why?" Darien asked, afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Because what we had is over," Serena began while gently pushing Darien off her, "and I don't want to see you ever again after today."  
  
"Serena... it doesn't have to be that way."  
  
"But I want it to. I want to start a new life in Hong Kong, meet new people, make new frie-"but Serena was cut off by Darien kissing her passionately on the lips. Serena pushed Darien off her with all her might but it was useless.  
  
After a while, realizing that his kissing didn't affect Serena the way he wanted to, Darien got off her.  
  
"Don't you care?" Darien said darkly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't you care that you've hurt me? DON'T YOU?"  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that you slept with Catsy!" Serena spat out by accident.

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

BAI BAIZ AND REVIEW!!!! 


	17. Last Good Byes?

Hey Folks!!! Since I've gotten sho many reviews for chapter 16 in two days I decided to post chapter 17 now. I apologise once again for taking so long to post these chapters. MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**"Well, it's not my fault that you slept with Catsy!" Serena spat out by accident.  
  
"I didn't do anything with her..." Darien said, holding Serena to face him, he could see the tears in Serena's eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Serena said, looking away.  
  
"Serena, I did arouse her so she would make those noises on your phone call, but that was it. I didn't even get anyway affect by her moans like yours because the one I love is you and always will be," Darien said softly, turning Serena's head to face him.  
  
"I don't care," Serena bit out.  
  
"Serena, I only did that to make you angry because I thought you were cheating on me with Yaten, when I saw you two hugging," Darien admitted.  
  
"So you thought that I was cheating on you, you didn't believe in me, and you tried to hurt me back instead?" Serena screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I know that is selfish of me."  
  
"I believed in you, even after you slept with Raye, I tried my best to believe you. Even that night with you and Catsy on the phone, I went to your house, hopefully that what I was listening to wasn't true. And what do you do? You accused me of cheating with YATEN and tried to hurt me!"  
  
"I know I was blind, and I regret that."  
  
"Either way, I'm leaving," Serena whispered quietly.  
  
"How can you torture me like this? Torture us? I'm sure that if our child survived, I'm sure that he or she'll want us to be together," Darien yelled.  
  
"Don't you see Darien? If it wasn't for you we'll both know if the child was a he or a she. It hurts me when I see you, I don't want that," Serena said quietly.  
  
"Serena, please don't--" Darien began but fell unconscious, collapsing onto the side of Serena's bed. Serena immediately turned the lights on and noticed for the first time that Darien had been drinking before. She ran her fingers gently through his hair and over his face. At that point she noticed that Darien's hands were in the position of clutching his heart, fear ran through her, Serena remembered what Darien had said about his genetic heart problem and what happens when he is in deep shock and under the influence of alcohol, she immediately pressed the emergency button.  
  
Within seconds, doctors and nurses entered the room, expecting Serena in trouble, but they were surprised to see Darien clasped on the floor.  
  
Serena briefly explained Darien's heart problem to the doctor and they took him away. Tears silently trickled down Serena's cheeks.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Serena couldn't sleep for the rest of that night, she wanted to talk to someone about it but it was two in the morning and everyone would be asleep. In the end she laid wide awake on her bed for the rest of the night, when she felt the sun rising and a nurse came into her room to check up on her, Serena sat up immediately, giving the poor nurse a fright.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Serena apologized to the nurse after she finished screaming.  
  
"Oh... don't worry about it, I guess I didn't expect you to be up so early, that's all," the kind nurse smiled back.  
  
"Umm... with the guy that clasped in here yesterday... Darien Shields... how is he?"  
  
"Him.... Well to tell you the truth I am not completely sure, but I've heard that he is still unconscious from last night."  
  
"Can you tell him which room he's in?"  
  
"Well... I can't remember the room number but I remember where it is."  
  
"Thank you can you please take me there now?"  
  
"Sure." The nurse then helped Serena to a wheelchair, not that she really needed it but the nurse thought it would be better that way. They went down the lifts and into a dark room, since the blinds were still closed.  
  
Serena wheeled herself next to Darien's bed while the nurse looked at Darien's records.  
  
"Well... according to this, your boyfriend..." the nurse began but Serena cut her off.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend..." Serena said quietly, more to herself rather than the nurse. The nurse shrugged it off and continued anyway, "well then... Darien had a heart-attack from the alcohol and possibly a bit of shock," the nurse read.  
  
"Will he be ok?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, all the doctors did what they could, and now it's up to Darien's determination for him to get better."  
  
"When would he be awake?"  
  
"Tell you the truth, it's pretty uncertain, some of these cases take days, months, years or sometimes never. It's a good sign if the person wakes up within a week, after that things normally turn bad."  
  
"Oh..." Serena's eyes were soon watering.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse smiled kindly and left the room. "Poor kids..." the nurse thought as she went up the lifts again.  
  
"Darien? Jerk? Why don't you answer me?" Serena asked quietly while gently pushing Darien's fringe aside.  
  
"Come on, wake up. Catsy is waiting for you..." Serena sobbed silently.

**«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨»**

Serena was free to get out of the hospital the next day and went to school on the day after to tell them the news about leaving for Hong Kong.  
  
"Serena, don't go... you can't leave us like that," Mina plead when she and Andrew went to Serena's house while she was packing.  
  
"Mina, I've made my decision and you know how I am... once I made up my mind, there's no turning back," Serena smiled apologetically.  
  
"Serena, I know that Darien has been a real ass and everything, but I think he really fell for you this time. Hell I've never seen Darien caring so much for one girl," Andrew said, Mina had told him about Serena and her pregnancy after Serena's accident.  
  
"It's not just him... I want to be with my mother as well..."  
  
"Yeah and your future step-father?" Mina bit back.  
  
"Mina!" Andrew said, giving Mina a deadly glare  
  
"You still love Darien don't you?" Mina asked hopefully  
  
"I don't know, maybe I do, maybe I don't, but either way I am not waiting here in Australia to find out," Serena said quietly.  
  
"Serena, don't you think God, or whoever is up there, had punished Darien enough for what he's done already? He is in pain that he had literally killed his own child, you left him and now he's in a comma. The only way for him to ever wake up is for you to be by his side again," Andrew said.  
  
"He doesn't need me, he's got so many of his other girlfriends, and they can take care of him. Each time I see him he brings a new one along," Serena laughed bitterly to herself.  
  
"Don't you see Serena! Those were just whores, rebounds to cover up the pain he's in. Okay sure he might've tried to seduced some of them, but he never did anything because he didn't give any reaction at all. And it takes great love to do that, all he did was get them seduced, try to get himself aroused, didn't work, walk out on the unlucky girl" Andrew said.  
  
"And how would you know?" Serena yelled, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Because my sister was one of them.... She said that while she was in bed with him... he was still... still calling out your name," Andrew said and walked out the room with Mina following him. Serena didn't know if she was to believe Andrew or not, she knew that Andrew and Darien were best of friends and was probably lying for Darien's sake, but then again, the pain that was seen through Andrew's eye when he talked about his sister looked so real.  
  
Serena looked at the time and it was 3:30 in the afternoon, time to pay Darien a visit like she did for the past two days.  
  
When Serena reached the hospital, she went into Darien's room just as the doctor finished his check up.  
  
"Good afternoon Serena, here to visit Darien again?" Dr. Henry asked.  
  
"Yes... how is he?" Serena asked, trying to keep her concern out of her voice since she told the doctor that Darien was only a friend.  
  
"Not doing too well I'm afraid, it's already been three days and things aren't looking good for the boy. I believe that you are leaving for Hong Kong in another thre days?"  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"Well that's such a shame, since that Darien needs a lot of mortal support at this stage."  
  
"I'm sure that a lot of his other girl friends would manage that," Serena tried to smile, she wasn't suppose to say the girlfriend bit.  
  
"I see, well I guess I better get going, have a lot of other patients to check up on," the doctor smiled and went out the room followed by the nurse that was helping him.  
  
"So I guess that you've heard... I'm leaving in three days," Serena laughed as tears formed in her eyes, "So are you going to wake up to say good bye or not?"

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

Keep on reading and reviewing!!! The more reviews I get, the quicker I will post these up. 


	18. Waking Up

Hey guys! This is the second last chapter!!! There's this chapter, chapter 19 and then the Ep. Aren't you guys excited now??? Thanks for all the reviews!!! After I'm done with this story I will concerntrate more on my other story 'behind the thick glasses' so yeah!!! And on a note to Bunz (if you are even bothering to read this lolz), no I'm not going to lash out on ya so it's ok. I respect your opinions on this story, but everyone has a different opinion on things including stories and by with the reviews I have so far, I'm very proud of myself. I promise 'behind the thick glasses' wouldn't have a typical ending... well at least I think it's not THAT typical. And thanks for the review!!! And a note to other readers, reviews aren't only for telling the writer how well they did on their stories but also to give advice and complain if you want to so don't stop yourself if you want to do wot Bunz did!  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  


/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**It is the day Serena leaves for Hong Kong. All of her luggage was packed apart from all the gifts that Darien had given her, they were all packed neatly into a cardboard box. She didn't know if she should take the things with her, she was now even beginning to doubt if she should go to Hong Kong in the first place since living Hong Kong means that she'll be away from her friends, her sister and most of all... Darien. After a while of thinking, Serena knew perfectly what she should do with the things. Her plane was departing at 6:45 that evening and it is now 3:15 in the afternoon and she decided to see Darien again, for the last time.  
  
Serena stood outside Darien's room for a while, holding the cardboard box in one hand and a letter to Darien in the other she stood there, breathing heavily. She stood there for ten minutes or so before walking in the room to find Andrew and Mina in there with Darien who was still unconscious.  
  
"Hey," Mina said quietly.  
  
"Hey," Serena replied, giving Andrew a quick glance before he looked away. Sighing to herself, Serena placed the box on the table next to Andrew and the letter next to it.  
  
"We'll just leave you two for a while," Mina said quietly and lead Andrew out of the room. Once the couple went outside, Serena walked over to Darien's bed, studying his face while tracing it with her gentle fingers.  
  
"I'm leaving," Serena said to Darien, "I guess you can't say good bye to me in the end anyway huh?" Serena swallowed hard and held her tears. "So I guess that's it between us, I'll live in Hong Kong and you'll stay in Australia with your girls. I really want to know Darien, did you seriously fuck a whole bunch of whores like Andrew said?" Serena let out a quick sob before continuing, "I guess I shouldn't be asking that. Well... I got to go now," Serena laughed and got out of her chair to give Darien a kiss on the forehead while tears spilled from her eyes and ran out of the room.  
  
"Are you alright?" Mina asked her friend in concern. Serena nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry about how I was treating you before Serena," Andrew said quietly, looking at his feet.  
  
"Don't worry," Serena smiled, wiping her tears with the tissue that Mina offered.  
  
"So I guess this is good bye," Andrew smiled, looking at Serena.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Serena said quietly, taking a glance at Mina.  
  
"I'll miss you Sere," Mina said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I will too," Serena said and gave her best friend a hug while the two wept.  
  
"I'll miss you too Andrew," Serena smiled as she gave Andrew a quick hug.  
  
"Well, I better go, take care of Darien will you?" Serena grinned as she gave Mina another hug. They said good bye before Serena ran crying out of the hospital  
  
Tom and Kristy were waiting for her when Serena got to the car. After Kristy gave her little sister a quick hug for comfort, the three started home to load Serena's luggage into Tom's car.  
  
Darien's eyes began to slowly open after he heard a door closed. He slowly sat up and looked around to find himself sitting on a hospital bed. He felt some water on his forehead and wiped it off him with his sleeve. Darien then noticed an envelope on his bed-side table in Serena's hand- writing. Feeling his heart flipping over and over again, Darien reached for the letter and opened it.  
  
"23rd of May, 2003  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
By the time you have read this letter, I would in Hong Kong starting my new life. I really loved you, but then you broke my heart by all the things you have done. After you fainted, I have wondered to myself what I would do if you did wake up... would I go back to you? Or would I keep on going? I tried to figure the answer out for days but I still haven't figured it out. But I guess I don't need the answer now that you are still unconscious when I left. I loved you and I still do, and still will in the future because you'll always have a place in my heart.  
  
With Love, Serena."  
  
Darien noticed that Andrew have entered the room after he read through the letter half a million times.  
  
"Darien... how are you feeling mate?" Andrew asked.  
  
"What day is it today?" Darien asked immediately.  
  
"23rd of May, why?"  
  
"When did Serena leave?"  
  
"Darien...."  
  
"Tell me Andrew!"  
  
"Ok fine, about half an hour ago."  
  
"Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Darien, you shouldn't get out of the hospital at this moment..."  
  
"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" Darien yelled as Andrew pointed out to a bag in the corner of the room. Darien immediately leapt out of his bed and took his clothing out. Silently shaking his head, Andrew went out the room.  
  
Darien quickly got dressed and ran out of the hospital and to his car where he parked it few days earlier. He sped through the roads and into Serena's driveway. He didn't see any car in the driveway, slowly, Darien walked out of his car and in front of Serena's front door. Darien pressed the doorbell once... no answer, he pressed it again... no answer, starting to get frustrated, Darien pressed the doorbell over and over again rapidly but still there was no answer.  
  
"Serena! Get out!" Darien yelled helplessly into the door while banging his fist onto it. After a few more bangs on the door, Darien got into his car and sped to the airport. Darien soon remembered that he didn't know which flight Serena was on. Darien wanted to ring Serena's mobile up to tell her to wait for him but his mobile's battery was dead flat.  
  
Cursing to himself, Darien got out of his car and found a telephone boot and dialled Serena's mobile number.  
  
"Hello," Serena's voice answered through the phone, Darien was relieved that Serena hasn't boarded her plane yet, but he was a bit worried since that Serena's voice was half trembling.  
  
Not wanting to risk Serena hanging him up Darien thought of a plan, "Can I please speak to Serena?" Darien asked in a fake deep tone.  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Something had occurred at the hospital and your two friends are trying to find you at the airport and are requesting you to meet up with them at..." Darien looked around quickly to find ideas, "At Mac Donald's in the airport."  
  
"Can you please tell them I am very sorry but my plane is boarding in twenty minutes and I have to leave."  
  
Darien hesitated, "But it's about your boyfriend, Darien."  
  
"I am sorry but he isn't my boyfriend anymore, and if he is now awake tell him I wish him well for the future but I have to leave."  
  
"He's dying, all he wants is to see you for the very last time!" Darien said in frustration which he used his normal voice, but Serena was too shocked to noticed.

"He's what???" Serena asked, too scared to hear the answer.  
  
"He's dying, all he wants is to see his loved one for the last time," Darien said, relived that his plan had worked.  
  
"I'll be there," Serena said and hung up. Feeling nervous, Darien ran towards the restaurant, sitting down on a table and pretending to read the newspaper.  
  
His stomach did a flip as soon as he saw Serena looking around the restaurant frantically, obviously looking for someone. Darien stood up and Serena noticed him immediately.  
  
Feeling overjoyed that Darien wasn't dying, Serena ran over to Darien and flew her arms around his neck, but then she soon realized that Darien was only tricking her, Serena pushed Darien away.  
  
"Serena..." Darien started.  
  
"You lied to me! You lied to me again!" Serena yelled at Darien causing everyone eating to stare at the two, after the words Serena began to run off, it didn't take too long before Darien caught up.  
  
"We need to talk, now!" Darien said, grabbing onto Serena's wrist, he lead her to a corner of the airport.  
  
"Get off me! You made me worry sick when I heard that you were..." Serena took her face into her hands as the scary thought crept back into her mind.  
  
"I'm fine, here, all well," Darien said soothingly while taking Serena to his embrace.  
  
"I missed you," Serena whispered.  
  
"I missed you more," Darien said softly, placing his chin on Serena's head, they stood there for a minute or so until Serena had a look at her watch.  
  
"I have board now," Serena said regretfully.  
  
"Stay, please," Darien pleaded.  
  
"I can't...."  
  
"You can."  
  
"I love you Darien, but all you've given me is pain."  
  
"This time it'll be different."  
  
"That's what you said every time, but I've got sick of it now, we are going to end up fighting and breaking up, having our hearts broken anyways. Let's face it Darien, we're not going to last forever."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"One day, you'll feel that you are sick of the life you have after you met me and return to your old life again."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"Darien just let me go," Serena said and walked away, feeling her heart ache with every step she took.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

Serena really left this time, what's going to happen in the next chapter? I cannot tell. But all I can say that it would bring most of you guys to tears (it brang me to tears and I was the one who wrote it) 


	19. Marry Me?

Last real chapter folks and the story is finished, put to the end... of course there's also an Epilogue but that's not really a part of the story! I posted the ep with this chapter because they're both pretty short. This chapter is almost certainly going to put most of you guys to tears. MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  
. 

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Darien went rampaging through his wallet, trying to find the object that might be the key to bond him and Serena together.  
  
"Serena, marry me!" Darien yelled, causing everybody to look at him and Serena to stop in her track. Feeling his stomach flipping like mad, Darien ran to Serena and kneeled down in front of her, causing her to blush like mad.  
  
"Serena, marry me?" Darien asked once again, holding the 2k white gold diamond ring in front of him.  
  
"Darien, this is no joke!" Serena hissed.  
  
"Serena I've got this ring straight after the first time we've slept together and it's been with me since. Would you take the honour to be my wife?" Darien asked for the third time, feeling nervous. Serena hesitated, she didn't know what to do, everyone was starring at them, waiting for her answer. She didn't exactly liked the idea of Darien telling everyone that they had slept together before. Serena looked down at Darien's sincere face.  
  
"Darien get up," Serena hissed again.  
  
"Please Serena," Darien plead.  
  
Tears formed in Serena eyes, she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to leave Darien but she was too scared that she'll get hurt again. Each time hurts more than the time before.  
  
"I'm scared Darien..." Serena said softly, "I don't want to get hurt again."  
  
"And you won't. Please Serena, after all the things we've been through."  
  
"That's the problem, we've been through too much, I've been hurt too much," Serena said as a tear ran down her face.  
  
"But for every little pain we've experience, we had ten times the happiness. And I, Darien Shields will promise you that you won't feel pain from me again." Darien promised. The two corners of Serena's lips slowly twitched upwards and she nodded, Darien stood up and slipped the ring on Serena's finger as everyone around them cheered. Darien wrapped Serena around his arms.  
  
"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to do that?" Darien laughed.  
  
"I guess I don't," Serena laughed.

«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

Teary yet? Lolz, now on with the ep...


	20. Epilogue

Last chapter for the story  
  
MYSTERIOUS WRITAH  
  
. 

/),,/)  
( ' ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

DON'T

/) ,,/)  
( ' ; )  
(,,)-(,,)

OWN

/),, /)  
( ; ' )  
(,,)-(,,)

SAILOR

/)  
( # )  
(,,)-(,,)

MOON!

  
( '.') MYSTERIOUS WRITAH ('.' )

**NOTES:  
" " -dialog  
' ' -thoughts  
«´¨·.¸¸.·´´¨· .¸¸.·´¨» -different day**Serena looked up at her loved one; this was the night where she finally becomes Mrs Darien Shields. Darien smiled back, how long had he waited for Serena to wear the wedding dress for their wedding, it was actually five years but it felt like ten. He closed his eyes as he brought Serena closer to him for their last dance of the night before everybody returns home.  
  
At last, every single guest left and the couple walked to their car, Darien opened the door to his car for his dear wife. Serena smiled and accepted. The couple drove silently to Darien's apartment.  
  
"Don't get out of the car yet," Darien said as their drove into the driveway. He parked the car, closed the door and ran over to Serena's side. He opened the door and picked Serena up.  
  
"What's that for?" Serena laughed after she squealed from the surprise.  
  
"I just thought we should go with tradition," Darien grinned and he walked to the house.  
  
"I won't mind doing this every night," Serena giggled quietly. Darien laughed and carried Serena into their bedroom.

  
«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.¸¸. M . W .¸¸.·´¨»

.... I just want to say thank you for all the readers supporting me and for their reviews. Without you guys I would've probably gave up halfway through writing this story. 


End file.
